Instant Family
by jenny crum
Summary: What will happen when Penelope adopts an adorable little girl named Megan, will she be able to finally tell her hotstuff how she truly feels, will they be able to make an instant family or are they destined to be apart?
1. Chapter 1

Instant Family-Ch

Penelope walked into the room and smiled as she saw the beautiful little girl sleeping in the crib, she walked over and said, "she's so tiny", the social worker said, "she's perfect, the doctor just checked her before we called you". Penelope gently caressed the little girls cheek and said, "hi little girl I'm gonna be your momma".

Penelope turned to look at the social worker and said, "I'm sorry I forgot your name", the woman smiled and said, "that's alright Ms. Garcia and my name is Ms.  
April Denton". She grinned and said, "I still can't believe that this beautiful little bundle is all mine", April put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said,  
"believe it Ms. Garcia because Megan is all yours".

They both walked over and sat down at the desk as they went over the little girls file, April said, "Amber is 6 weeks old and as far as we know has no allergies or at least none right now". Penelope looked over her shoulder and grinned knowing that the little angel sleeping a few feet from her was now her daughter, her very own little girl.

April said, "I have a few things here in this diaper bag, these were with her when we got custody of her", Penelope said, "thank you, everything happened so fast that I didn't have a lot of time to get things together". April said, "that is completely understandable, we just got her in a few hours ago and you were on the top of our list soooooo congratulations Ms. Garcia".

Penelope stood up and shook hands with April and said, "thank you again April, thank you for that beautiful little angel", April said, "it is so good to be able to hand a child over to an amazing person like you, someone that definitley wants to be a parent, we don't get that much nowadays". Penelope said, "that's a real shame, there are millions and millions of babies out there that need good homes", April nodded her head yes in agreement and said, "that they are Penelope,  
that they are".

Penelope sighed happily as she walked over and picked up the sleeping child and put her in the carseat, after getting her strapped in she leaned over and kissed the top of her little head and said, "lets head home Megan". April said, "if you have any questions or need anything please don't hesitate to call", Penelope picked up the carseat and diaper bag and said, "thank you, I will" before turning and heading out the door.

Once she got her daughter settled into the backseat she closed the door and happily headed around the car and got behind the steering wheel, she said, "well Garcie it isn't just you anymore, you have a beautiful daughter, a very beautiful daughter named Megan Garcia". She started her car and said, "before we head home mommy has some nice people she wants you to meet".

About half an hour later Penelope and Megan stepped off the elevator and headed toward Hotchs office, she raised her hand to knock on the door and it didn't take long before she heard, "come in". She stepped inside and closed the door and said, "sir I hate to bother you but I need to talk to you about something", he looked up and said, "well who do we have here"?, she smiled and said, "bossman I would like for you to meet my daughter Megan and Megan mommy wants you to meet the bossman Aaron Hotchner".

Hotch stood up and walked around the desk and said, "ohhhhh Garcia she's gorgeous", she said, "thank you sir", he said, "I didn't know that you were trying to adopt". She said, "I've always wanted children and the doctors said that I might not be able to conceive because of the scarring on my tubes", he put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm so sorry Garcia".

She said, "thanks bossman", he said, "you are going to be a great mommy", she said, "do you really think so sir"?, he nodded his head and said, "I know so", she said, "if it's alright I would like for the team to meet our newest member"?, he said, "of course", he picked up his cell and dialed JJ's number and said, "can you get the team together in the round table room in 5"?, she said, "sure thing Hotch".

He smiled and said, "they will be meeting us in 5 minutes", she took a deep breath and said, "I'm nervous sir, I've never really done this before, I mean I have watched Henry and Jackers but that was different". He said, "Megan is a lucky little girl to have a mommy like you", she hugged him and said, "thank you so much bossman".

Hotch said, "I will talk to Strauss and get you a few weeks off to get your little bundle settled into your place", she said, "well first I need to find some place bigger for us, my apartment won't be big enough for long". He said, "Emily and JJ will love to help you look for a place", she sighed and said, "that would sooooooo be appreciated".

Hotch said, "we are all on standown for the next week so we can all help you", they were all smiles as they headed out of his office and up the hall toward the round table room. When they saw Hotch walk into the room Derek said, "please tell me that we don't have a case"?, Hotch said, "no case but there is someone that wants to meet you".

The team all stood as they turned to see Penelope walking into the room with a bundle in her arms 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the mixup with the name in the first chapter, the babies name is Megan and not Amber, sorry for the mess up

Instant Family-Ch 2

Derek smiled as he walked over and said, "awwwww who is this little angel, is this your neice"?, she laughed and said, "no hotstuff this isn't my neice this is my daughter Megan". Derek said, "your what"?, she said, "I just got her today", JJ said, "oh Garcie she's precious, can I hold her"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "of course you can sunshine".

Emily said, "she's adorable", Derek said, "what do you mean you got her today"?, Penelope said, "I've always wanted children but after I was shot there was to much scarring and the doctors said that it might not be possible for me to conceive". Hotch smiled and said, "you are a great mommy", she said, "thanks so much bossman".

Derek said, "how long have you been on the waiting list"?, she said, "about 2 years and when I got the call this morning I was so excited and now here she is my little angel". Reid said, "she could pass as your daughter Morgan", Megan was a beautiful little girl whos skin was a shade lighter than Dereks but she had light colored eyes like Penelope.

Derek said, "hello there sweetpea", Megan looked up at him and started cooing, he looked up and said, "see I've always had a way with the ladies", Emily rolled her eyes and said, "whatever helps you sleep at night". Derek kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "congrats baby girl", she said, "thank you sugar shack but I was hoping that if you guys don't have any plans that maybe you can help me with a few things".

Dave said, "what can we do to help you kitten"?, she said, "well as you know I have a small apartment and with two of us in it there isn't going to be enough room". Derek said, "I have a few properties and I'm sure that I have one that you and Megan would love", she threw her arms around his neck and said, "really hotstuff"?, he winked at her and said, "you know it gorgeous".

Hotch said, "like I told Garcia in my office we have some time off so we can all pitch in and help her and little Megan get moved in before social services pays them a visit". Derek wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "how about I take you and show you a house I think will be perfect for my baby girls"?, she took a deep breath and said, "lead the way hunk of mine", he shook his head and laughed as he watched Penelope put the baby back in her carseat.

About 45 minutes later they were all walking into a huge house that was just down the street from Dereks place, Penelope said, "ohhhhhh Derek it's beautiful are you sure that you want us to have it"?, he said, "of course I'm sure, this way I'm only right up the street in case you or the little angel need anything in the middle of the night".

Penelope looked at Emily and said, "can you watch her for a minute"?, she said, "I would love to watch her", Penelope sighed happily as she followed Derek on the tour of the house. Every room was beautiful but she totally fell in love with the master bedroom and the room she was going to use for the nursery, she said,  
"I love it".

Derek said, "I'm glad baby girl, now how about we head over to your place and get your stuff packed and then we can pick up some things for the nursery", she said, "what would I do without you guys"?, Reid hugged her and said, "you're never going to have to find out Garcia, we love you and Megan and will do anything we can to help you".

Penelope said, "you guys are amazing", Dave said, "how about you three ladies take the little one and go shopping for the nursery and pick her up the stuff that you will need for the nursery and we will go and get your stuff packed up and bring it back here"?, she said, "are you sure"?, he said, "of course we're sure kitten".

Penelope said, "are you girls ready to go shopping"?, JJ and Emily said, "yeahhhhhhh" and Penelope laughed and said, "we'll be back as soon as we can", Derek reached into his wallet and pulled out a credit card and said, "I want you to put everything on this". Penelope said, "hotstuff I can't do that", he kissed her on the lips gently and said, "of course you can".

The feeling of his lips on hers felt amazing but he was just being friendly, well wasn't he, surely he wouldn't be interested in someone like me", Derek said, "now you ladies have fun and be careful". Penelope waved and said, "we will hotstuff" as they headed out the front door, when they got into the car Emily said,  
"wowwwwwwwww PG, what was with that kiss"?, she said, "I have no idea, no idea what so ever".

JJ said, "Penelope and Derek sitting in a tre g", Emily laughed as she started the car and pulled out of the driveway, as they pulled away from the house Penelope couldn't help but wonder what was up with that kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Instant Family-Ch 3

A few hours later Derek said, "that's the last of it" as they close the door to the back of the moving van, Hotch said, "that didn't take as long as I thought it would". Reid said, "Garcia is so excited to be a mommy", Derek nodded his head yes in agreement and said to himself, "it's just to bad that I'm not the daddy to her beautiful child.

Dave said, "what's on your mind Morgan"?, he looked up and said, "huh, what"?, Dave said, "you've been kinda quiet this evening, is something up"?, he said,"nah it's nothing". Reid said, "I know what it is", Derek laughed and said, "I doubt it pretty boy", Reid said, "welllllllll let's just see if I'm right shall we hotstuff"?, Derek said, "alright Reid give it your best shot".

Reid said, "Derek has been in love with Penelope for years and everytime he gets ready to tell her how he feels either she starts dating somebody or he does sooooooo just when he gets ready to tell her again that's when she gets Megan and now he wishes that he was the daddy to Megan and that she belonged to him and Penelope".

When he looked at Derek he said, "how did I do"?, Dereks mouth flew open and he said, "you were spot on pretty boy", Hotch said, "you need to tell her how you feel Morgan". He said, "what if she doesn't feel the same"?, Dave laughed and said, "helloooooooo, she's been in love with you for years", Derek said, "I don't know man".

Reid said, "for an intelligent man you are so dumb sometimes", Dave looked down at his watch and said, "we better get back and get this stuff put away before kitten and the rest of the girls get back". Derek and Reid hopped into the moving van while Hotch and Dave got into the SUV, before to long they were pulling in at Penelope and Megans new home.

Penelope said, "ohhhhhhh this is beautiful, what do you think about this"?, JJ said, "ohhhhhh she will love it, what do you think Em"?, Emily said, "awwwww that's beautiful". Penelope then looked down into her buggy and said, "I think we better go before I bankrupt hotstuff", the girls laughed and nodded their heads in agreement as they head to the front of the store.

After paying for everything they headed out to Emilys truck, Penelope said, "do you think that we have room for everything"?, Emily said, "yeahhh we'll be fine PG, we will put the bigger stuff like the crib and highchair on the bottom and then everything else will be fine". The trio watched as the 2 clerks worked for almost half an hour loading the stuff into the back of the truck.

Penelope checked on Megan and said, "are you getting hungry baby girl"?, she pulled out a bottle and put it to the little girls lips and giggled when she instantly latched onto the nipple. JJ said, "awwww she was hungry", Emily said, "she definitley has a good appetite", JJ laughed and said, "she's adorable", she then looked at Penelope and said, "Garcie I think that maybe it's time for you to tell Morgan how you feel".

She looked up from her daughter and said, "what are you talking about"?, Emily said, "we're talking about the obvious connection between you and Derek", she snorted and said, "we're friends Em, nothing more". Emily said, "is that what you truly believe"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "yes and anyway Derek wouldn't be interested in someone like me".

JJ said, "what does that mean somone like you"?, Penelope said, "ohhhhh come on Jayje, look at me I'm a fat dork with glasses", JJ said, "you are a beautiful and might I add highly intelligent woman and any man especially Derek would be lucky to have to in their life". She took a deep breath and said, "I don't have time right now girlies, all of my attention is now on getting me and my daughter moved into the new house".

Emily said, "do you love Derek"?, Penelope looked up and said, "of course I do, he's my best friend", JJ said, "well let me re phrase that, are you in love with Derek Morgan"?, Penelopes heart raced just thinking about Derek, of course she was in love with him, who wouldn't be. As they pulled into the driveway and she saw a shirtless Derek Morgan moving boxes she licked her lips and Emily and JJ laughed and in unison said, "ohhhhhh yeah she's in love".

Derek walked over and opened the door and said, "I didn't expect you guys to be back so soon, did you get everything you need"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "we sure did hotstuff and thanks again". He kissed her cheek and said, "I would do anything for my baby girls" before turning around and heading back over to help move the rest of the stuff into the house.

As she watched him walk away she said to herself, "are JJ and Em right, should I tell hotstuff how I feel", just then he turned and winked at her and she took a deep breath and said, "maybe you should tell him tonight and just see how he responds". She looked down at her daughter and said, "are you ready to head inside princess"?, the little girl started kicking her feet and Penelope giggled and said, "me to" as they got out of the car and headed inside to join the rest of their family.


	4. Chapter 4

Instant Family-Ch 4

When Penelope carried Megan into the house Dave said, "how did everything go kitten, were you able to get everything you need"?, she sighed happily and said, "yep, we've got it all". Derek walked over after putting a box in the kitchen and said, "how is my baby girls doing"?, Penelope said, "well the little one here is sleeping and your big baby girl is tired".

He kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm sorry baby girl", Emily said, "maybe we should get the babies stuff fixed in the nursery so you can lay her down for a while". Derek said, "everything that we brought is in the house so how about we go ahead and unload the stuff for the nursery and get everything ready for our girl".

Penelope smiled and said, "that sounds like a plan", Hotch said, "how about after the nursery is done we order pizza"?, everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement with Hotch. Derek said, "alright let's get started because the sooner we get everything done in the nursery the sooner we can eatttttttt", everybody laughed as they headed out into the front yard.

Penelope glanced down at her daughter and said, "ohhhhh you are gonna love it here princess, mommy is going to get you a sandbox and a swingset and anything else I can think of". Derek walked into the room carrying the swing and said, "and then you will have the rest of us spoiling you completely rotten", Hotch said, "that's right angel, we are gonna have you so spoiled".

JJ laughed and said, "I can hardly wait to start spoiling her and as an aunt it is my duty to do so", Reid said, "and as her uncle sooooooo do I", Emily laughed and said, "let's just face it this kid isn't gonna want for anything". Dave and Hotch were carrying the crib and Reid was carrying the changing table and Emily and JJ were walking up the stairs carrying clothes, diapers and other baby supplies.

Megan started moving around and fussing in her carseat, Penelope picked her up and said, "it's alright baby girl momma's here, momma's here", she said, "does mommas angel need a clead diaper"?, she checked and said, "yes she does". Megan looked up at Penelope and cooed and Penelope kissed her gently on the forehead and said, "mommy loves you, now let's go and get you changed so we can see how your nursery is coming along and then we will give you a bottle and then before momma puts you down for the night how about we get a bath"?, Megan kicked her legs and Penelope said, "sounds like you like that idea little one" as they both headed upstairs.

Derek helped Reid get the changing table set up and then said, "I think I'll go down and get Megans swing put up so baby girl can let her try it out", Emily said, "Jack loved his". JJ said, "ohhhhhh Henry to, he just loved his", Hotch said, "yeah go ahead we got this handled", Derek said, "I'll be back in a little while".

He then hurried into the hall and almost run into Penelope and Megan as they headed out of a bedroom, Derek said, "ohhhhh I'm sorry sweetness, did I hurt either of my girls"?, she laughed and said, "we're fine hotstuff, this little angel needed a clean diaper and momma needed to use the facilities". Derek kissed Megan on the cheek and said, "you are gorgeous", she smiled at Derek and he said, "I think she likes me goddess".

Penelope said, "of course she does sugar shack", Derek said, "I thought that since they have the nursery under control that I would head downstairs and get her swing ready". Penelope said, "we're just going to pop into the nursery for a few minutes and then we will join you", he winked at her and said, "sounds like a plan baby girl" as he stepped aside and let his girls pass before heading down the stairs to put the swing together.

By the time Penelope and Megan made their way downstairs Derek was almost done, she said, "wow Derek that looks amazing", he tightened the last screw and then stood up and said, "now about we put the princess in and see if she likes it"?, Penelope said, "sounds like a plan" as she gently laid her daughter down into the swing.

They stood there looking down and watching her as she contently yawned as the swing started going back and forth, Derek said, "I believe she likes it", Penelope kissed Derek on the cheek and said, "so do I hotstuff and I can't thank you enough for everything that you and the rest of the team have done". Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "I would do anything for my girls" and just as he was leaning in for a kiss they quickly pulled apart when they heard the rest of the team heading down the stairs.

Derek looked down at Megan and whispered, "don't worry baby I'll tell your mommy how much she means to me and it will be tonight", he watched as the little girls eyes closed before heading over to join the rest of the team.


	5. Chapter 5

Instant Family-Ch 5

A few hours later everybody was laughing and talking as they passed the newest member of the family around, JJ said, "awwwwww Spence doesn't she make you want to give Henry a brother or sister"?, he smiled and said, "it does and maybe we could head home and start that discussion right now"?, she giggled as she handed the baby back to Penelope and said, "well everybody we're going to head home".

Derek laughed and said, "go get er pretty boy", he kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "she's gorgeous just like her momma", he then turned and stuck his tongues out at Derek. Derek said, "JJ did you see that"?, she walked over and said, "boys be good or I will ground you both", everybody laughed as they watched their friends head out the door.

Dave smiled and said, "you did good kitten, she's adorable", she looked at Dave and said, "thanks Dave", he said, "I better get home and let Fran know about the newest addition". Derek said, "tell momma I love her", Dave said, "sure will", he waved and said, "see you guys later", a few minutes after Dave left Emily looked at Hotch and said, "we better head home and make sure that Jack has his homework done".

Hotch stood up and said, "she's beautiful Garcia and I'm sure that I don't have to tell you that if you need a baby sitter that Em and I would love to watch this little angel". She laughed and said, "thank you both so much for everthing", Emily hugged her friend and said, "anytime PG, that's what famalies do for each other".

Derek said, "I'll be right back sweetness, I want to talk to Hotch about something before he leaves", she said, "alright handsome, I think I will go ahead up and get started on her bath and then a bottle and then beddie time for her". He smiled and said, "I'll be up soon", she smiled and said, "sure thing hotstuff"  
and as he watched her and Megan head up the stairs he could't help but smile.

Emily said, "wellllllll", Derek said, "well what"?, she said, "don't well what me Morgan, when are you going to tell her"?, he said, "easy Em, I'll tell her and hopefully it will be tonight". Emily grinned and said, "good luck" as she turned and kissed her husband on the cheek and said, "I'll be waiting in the car Aaron".

Hotch nodded his head yes and watched as his wife headed out of the house, Derek said, "do you think that I would be moving to fast by telling her how I feel about her tonight"?, Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "you should have told her a long time ago, go ahead and tell her Morgan, she loves you just as much as you love her".

Derek said, "thanks man", Hotch said, "let me know how things go", he laughed and said, "will do bossman, will do", Hotch said, "now if you will excuse me I think Em and I are going to head home and after tucking our little man into bed might be testing out that new tub tonight". Derek covered his ears and said, "TMI man", Hotch laughed as he turned and headed out of the house.

Derek walked up the stairs and toward the bathroom, he could hear Penelope talking to Megan from the door, he wanted to be the man by her side helping her to raise that amazing little girl. He then took a deep breath and then raised his hand and knocked on the bathroom door, Penelope said, "come in sugar shack", he laughed and pushed the door open and walked over to his girls.

Penelope smiled as she gently washed her daughters chest, she looked up at and said, "I can't believe it hotstuff, I'm a mommy", he kissed her on the temple and said, "and a beautiful one at that". Derek watched her as she rinsed the little baby off and said, "do you mind if I give her bottle to her before she goes down for the night"?, she smiled and said, "of course I don't mind".

Penelope dried off her little angel and then handed her to Derek and said, "I'll go ahead down and get her bottle ready", he smiled as he glanced up from the sweetheart in his arms and said, "okay goddess". Derek looked down at Megan and said, "you are so beautiful, you are just like your momma", Megan started to kick her feet and he said, "I love you and your mommy so much and I hope that one day soon you are my baby girl".

Derek looked around to the door when he heard Penelope say, "wh wh what did you just say"?


	6. Chapter 6

Instant Family-Ch 6

Derek turned around with Megan in his arms and said, "ba baby girl I thought you were gone downstairs", she said, "I thought I would see if you would like some coffee". Penelope said, "D D Derek did you mean it"?, he said, "how much did you hear"?, she felt her heart racing and said, "all of it, I heard every single word you said".

He walked over to her and said, "how do you feel about what I said"?, she smiled and said, "I would like nothing more than to be a family with you and Megan but". He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he whispered, "no buts baby girl, you and I belong together", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "why now Derek, why not last week or last year"?, he took a deep breath and said, "do you want the truth"?, she nodded her head yes and he said, "fear baby girl fear".

Penelope said, "fear of what"?, he looked into her dark eyes and said, "fear that you wouldn't want me as much as I wanted you", she caressed his cheek and said, "of course I want you, I've always wanted you but I'm sooooooo not your regular type of woman, I mean look at me I'm fat and geeky and". He said, "baby I don't want to hear that crap, you're beautiful, kind and have the most loving heart of anyone I have ever met".

She smiled and said, "did you mean what you said"?, he nodded his head and said, "with all of my heart", she said, "why don't we get downstairs and give Megan her bottle and once she's down you and I can talk". He winked at her and said, "lead the way gorgeous", she laughed as she turned and headed out of the room in front of the man that had owned her heart for years.

When they got downstairs Penelope walked the bottle over and said, "here you go handsome", he smiled and said, "thank you sweetness", he then watched over his shoulder as she walked back into the kitchen. He looked down at Megan and said, "wish me luck angel and with any luck I'll be your daddy soon", Megan smiled at him around her bottle.

Penelope fixed 2 cups of coffee and walked them over and put them down on the table, she looked at Derek and said, "how's she doing"?, he looked up and said,  
"she's perfect, absolutely perfect, just like her momma". Penelope laughed and said, "ohhhhh you are really raking up the brownie points mister", he winked at her and said, "good to know beautiful".

Penelope smiled as she watched Derek with Megan, he was so good with her and it was obvious that he loved her, she sighed and said, "you are so good with her Derek". He said, "she makes it easy", Penelope said, "she's such a sweet baby, I just hope that I can be a good mommy to her", Derek said, "you are an amazing mommy to her and don't you ever doubt it".

After she finished her bottle Derek put her on his shoulder and patted her on the back and after a couple of minutes he heard a burp causing both him and Penelope to laugh. He said, "that's my girl", he said, "she is so sleepy, I bet she will be down in no time", Penelope watched as Derek started rocking Megan back and forth and after a few minutes he said, "she's asleep".

They got up and headed up the stairs toward the nursery, once they stepped inside Penelope said, "I still can't get over how much work you all did today, you did an amazing job". Derek smiled and said, "we could't let the newest addition sleep just anywhere now could we goddess"?, Penelope laughed and said, "I guess not handsome.

Derek laid Megan gently into her crib and covered her up with a sheet, he then turned the mobile on while Penelope was turning the monitor and night lights both on. She walked back over and said, "good night baby, mommy loves you", Derek said, "so does daddy", Penelope intertwined fingers with Derek and said, "we have a lot to talk about handsome".

Derek nodded his head yes as he grabbed the monitor before they headed out of the nursery


	7. Chapter 7

Instant Family-Ch 7

They both walked over and sat down on the couch, she tucked her feet up under her and said, "Derek I know that you love me but", he put his finger over her lips and said, "don't baby, don't try to tell me that I don't feel what I feel". She said, "Derek I", he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, at first she didn't respond and then she deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth.

Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and moaned against her lip, their tongues battled for control as their hands roamed all over each others bodies, when they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers and said, "do you believe me now"?, she smiled and said, "I do handsome, I do and I love you just as much you know that don't you"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I do baby girl, we are destined to be together, we always have been and always will be".

She grinned as she laid her head on his chest, he ran his hand up and down her back and said, "baby girl why didn't you tell me what the doctor said"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I didn't want to worry you Derek and there was and is nothing that you can do to change it". He said, "why don't you tell me now"?,  
she looked up at him and nodded her head yes as she readied to tell him what the doctor told her all those months ago.

She sat up and said, "I went to see Dr. Grace to get the results of my tests and she told me that because of all of the scarring from my gunshot wound that it would be almost impossible for me to conceive". He put her face in his hands and said, "almost baby girl, almost, there is still a chance that we can have a house filled with beautiful children".

Penelope said, "you want to have children with me"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "of course I do and I realize that it might take some time but I love you and Megan and if we can't have children then we can adopt as many as you want". She smiled as she looked lovingly into his eyes and said, "you would do that for me"?, he said, "baby I would do anything for you".

He traced her cheek with his finger and said, "I want to woo you, I want to treat you the way you want deserve to be treated", she giggled and said, "you want to woo me"?, he said, "I do, I love you Penelope Garcia and I can see us getting married, having more beautiful children and growing old together". She reached up and wiped away a tear and said, "I love you Derek" before she could say anything else he crashed his lips against hers.

They were pulled apart by the sound of Megan crying, Penelope said, "I'll be right back", he nodded his head as he watched her get up and head up the stairs heading closer and closer to their daughter. Derek sighed happily and said, "we all deserve to be happy baby girl and I am going to do everything I can to make sure of that".

Penelope walked into the nursery and said, "it's okay baby momma's here", she picked up the little girl and said, "ahhhh I see what's wrong, mommas princess is wet". She laid Megan down on the changing table and said, "let's get you changed and then mommy will rock you back to sleep", Derek was listening to everything in the living room through the baby monitor.

He listened as Penelope said, "mommy loves Derek soooooooo much and he wants to be your daddy, what do you think about that"?, the baby cooed up at her and she laughed and said, "oh really now"?, Megan kicked her feet and Penelope said, "sounds like you like the idea of Derek being your daddy", he grinned and said, "I love both of my baby girls" as he listened to Penelope as she sang to Megan as she rocked her to sleep.

As he sat there he closed his eyes and imagined her walking up the aisle toward him in a beautiful wedding dress, he then saw them on their honeymoon and then he couldn't help but smile when he could see her pregnant with his child. He sighed happily and said, "we could have it all baby girl". When Penelope was sure that Megan was asleep she kissed her chubby cheek and said, "mommy loves you so much princess".

She then stood up and put her little angel back into her crib and turned the mobile back on and stood there smiling down at her for a few minutes before she took a deep breath and walked toward the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Instant Family-Ch 8

Derek looked up a few minutes later and grinned when he saw his baby girl sitting down beside him on the couch, she snuggled close to him and said, "she's okay now, she needed a dry diaper". Derek said, "tomorrow we need to child proof this entire place", she blew out a deep breath and said, "and we need to get the rest of the stuff unpacked because Social Services will be here to check up this week".

He smiled and said, "I was wondering something"?, she looked up at him and said, "what's that"?, he said, "how about if we see if momma can watch Megan so we can go out on our first official date"?. she said, "I like the sound of that, when would you like to have said date"?, he grinned and said, "ohhhhhh how about tomorrow night"?, she said, "tomorrow night"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it as he nodded his head yes.

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I don't know Derek, what if"?, Derek said, "I want to cherish every inch of that perfect body, please tell me that our date for tomorrow night is on"?, she felt her heart racing and she quickly nodded her head and said, "tomorrow night sounds great but first we need to make sure that Fran can watch her".

Derek kissed her lips and said, "I'll go call her right now before it gets to late", she laughed and watched as Derek pulled his cell off his belt and dialed Frans number. After a few rings he heard, "hello baby boy", Derek grinned and said, "hi momma", she said, "is everything alright"?, he said, "yeah I was just calling to see if you had plans tomorrow night"?, she said, "no, why"?, he said, "wellllllll Penelope and I were hoping that you would watch Megan for us".

She said, "sure, I'd love to but why"?, he said, "wellllllll we are going out on our first official date", Fran laughed and said, "well it's about time son",  
he said, "I know, I know". Fran said, "what time do you want me there"?, he said, "I'll have to let you know on that, I have some arrangements to make, can I call you tomorrow and let you know"?, she said, "sure honey".

Derek said, "thanks momma, I really appreciate it", Fran said, "anytime sweetie, anytime", after the call ended he put this cell back on his belt and walked back over to join his baby girl. She said, "welllllll"?, he said, "you and I are going out tomorrow night"?, she said, "and how should I dress"?, he said, "I would perfer if you wore nothing but since we are going out I would say dress for dinner and dancing".

Penelope said, "are you sure that we aren't rushing this handsome"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "I've loved you for years Penelope and now that I finally know that you feel the same way no I don't think we are rushing this, not at all". She leaned in and pressed her lips against his, the kiss started out as gentle but that quickly changed when he pulled her up into his lap.

Hands went roaming all over each others bodies, Derek deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her waiting mouth, it didn't take long before he found himself extremely hard, painfully so. He pulled away and said, "baby girl I need to go", she said, "why"?, he said, "because if I don't go now I'll take you right here and now on this couch".

She blushed and said, "and what would be wrong with that"?, he said, "the first time we make love I want everything to be perfect, I definitley don't want it to be a quick screw on the couch". She said, "okay handsome, we can wait", he kissed her lips gently and said, "there is nothing more I want to do right now then to show you how much I love you but I want to worship every inch of you and if we do this here and now I won't get to do that".

She smiled and said, "believe me handsome I want to be able to enjoy every inch of your amazing body to", he growled as he crashed his lips against hers, he wrapped his arms tight around her and moaned against her lips. He wanted her, ohhhhhhhh how he wanted her but he also wanted them to be able to experience all that their love can offer and a quickie on the couch wouldn't do that".

He reluctantly pulled away and said, "baby I'm going to go", she laughed as she got up off his lap and said, "is there any way that I can convince you to stay the night"?, he said, "ohhhhhhhh you don't know how easy that would be butttttttt". Penelope said, "I know, I know", she winked at him before she lead him over to the door.

He stepped out onto the porch and pulled her gently into his arms, she said, "I love you", he pressed his lips against hers and when he pulled away he said, "I love you to baby girl and I'll see you bright and early in the morning". She sighed and watched as he turned and stepped off the porch and headed toward his car.

He waved one final time before pulling away from the house, Penelope smiled and kept waving until he was getting ready to go around the curb, she then closed and locked the door and made sure everything was settled before she turned off the lights and climbed the stairs. She stopped in the nursery and took another quick glimpse of her daughter before retreating to her bedroom with the monitor in her hands.

After changing into her night clothes she climbed in the bed and pulled the covers up around her and said, "goodnight my love", she then turned onto her side and humped up to the pillow and closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Instant Family-Ch 9

Penelope woke up to the sound of her daughter cooing in the monitor, she threw back the covers and walked into the nursery and said, "how is mommas little girl this morning"?, Megan kicked her legs and Penelope grinned and said, "how about we get that wet diaper off of you and then we go downstairs and get you some breakfast"? as she picked up the little girl.

After she laid Megan down on the changing table she removed the diaper and cleaned her with a wipe and then gently powered the little girls bottom and slid the diaper under her. She tapped the end of her daughters nose and said, "there you go alllllll clean and dry", she then picked up the little bundle and said,  
"now let's go and get your bottle ready and then we can call daddy".

Megan started kicking her feet and Penelope said, "ohhhhh you like that don't you, you like daddy", Penelope carried Megan into the living room and put her in her swing and said, "momma will be right back". She walked into the kitchen and pulled a bottle out of the fridge and put it in the microwave for a few seconds to warm it up a little.

She then tested the milk on her wrist and said, "perfect", she then headed into the living room and walked over and picked her daughter up and said, "alright little one let's get you some breakfast and then we" she was cut off by the ringing of her cell. She picked it up off the table and said, "wellll there's your daddy".

She put the phone on speaker and said, "morning hotstuff", Derek smiled and said, "I'll show you a good morning baby girl", she laughed and said, "heyyyyyyy that's my line", causing them both to laugh. Derek sighed and said, "how are my girls this morning"?, she sat down on the couch and said, "we're good, Megan is all clean and dry and is eating her breakfast".

Derek said, "and how is my other baby girl"?, she said, "missing you hotstuff", he said, "awwwww gorgeous I miss you to but don't worry you will be seeing me very soon". She looked down at her daughter and said, "your daddy is silly", Megan smiled around the bottle and Penelope said, "you are so beautiful", Derek said, "she's beautiful just like her mommy".

Penelope said, "sooooooo hotstuff what are your plans for the day"?, he said, "wellllll I have to make some plans for tonight and then call momma and then I am alllllllll yours". She said, "ohhhhhh I like the sound of that", he said, "woman are you trying to kill me"?, she threw back her head and laughed and said, "no my love".

Derek said, "what about you and Megan, what are your plans"?, she said, "welllll we will probably play for a little while this morning and then probably a nap for a while but after that not really sure". After talking for a few minutes Derek said, "well sweetness I would love to spend the morning on the phone with you butttttttt I have a lot of plans to make for us".

She laughed and said, "alright handsome me and your daughter will see you later", he said, "I will never get tired of hearing that", she said, "hearing what"?,  
he said, "you and my daughter". Penelope giggled and said, "and I will never tire of saying it either sugar shack", Derek said, "give our girl a kiss for me and I will see you both soon".

Penelope said, "will do handsome, will do", before ending the call he said, "I love you baby girl", she sighed and said, "and I love you hotstuff", he said,  
"I'll see you soon". She smiled and said, "see you soon", after the call ended she looked down at her daughter and said, "that daddy he's so silly but we love him don't we"?, she smiled again and started kicking her legs.

When Megan had finished her bottle Penelope put her up on her shoulder and patted her back, when she heard a burp she said, "good girl", she then put the little girl in her arms again and said, "what would you like to do"?, she said, "would you like momma to tell you a story"?, Megan grinned and Penelope said, "alright princess a story it is".

Megan looked up at her as Penelope said, "once upon a time there was a princess named Penelope and her chocolate night wellllll let's just call him sir hotstuff for now" as she continued her story.


	10. Chapter 10

Instant Family-Ch 10

Derek had spent the morning making sure that everything was going to be perfect for their first date and he looked down at his watch and said, "surprise number 1 should be arriving right about now". Penelope had just put Megan down for a nap in her portable playpen when there was a knock at the door, she walked over and opened the door and smiled when she saw a delivery boy standing there.

She said, "may I help you"?, he said, "yes mam I'm looking for a Penelope Garcia", she said, "that's me", he said, "I have a delivery for you", she said, "for me"?, he said, "yes mam and I need for you to sign right here for me please". Penelope took his pen and signed her name and said, "thank you", he said, "have a nice day mam" before turned around and heading off the porch.

She carried the box inside and put it on the table and took the ribbon off and opened the box and saw a box filled with beautiful dark red roses, she saw the card laying on top and picked it up to see what it said. She giggled and felt her heart racing as she read the card that said, "The beauty of these roses fail in comparison to yours baby girl, till tonight just know that I love you, signed, your's forever your hotstuff".

She picked her cell up and dialed his number, he was walking out of his house when his cell started ringing, he pulled it off his belt and smiled as he said,  
"hello beautiful, missing me already"?, she said, "always handsome". He said, "is something wrong"?, she said, "nooooooo but I wanted to call and thank you kind sir".

He laughed and said, "for what gorgeous"?, she said, "ohhhhhhh I think you know what for", he said, "ohhhhhhh the roses, did you like them"?, she said, "I sooo loved them, their beautiful". He said, "I'm glad that you liked them baby girl", she said, "I'm getting ready to put them in a vase but I wanted to call you and thank you".

He said, "you are very welcome sweetness, how is our little baby girl doing"?, Penelope said, "she's doing good, she's sleeping, she just got a clean diaper and a bottle and is now napping". Derek said, "I'll be heading that way in a few minutes, how about I stop by and pick up some lunch"?, she said, "ohhhh that does sound good, just be sure to bring me chocolate for dessert".

He said, "ohhhhhhhhh you're talking to all the chocolate you'll everrrrrr need", she siad, "ohhhh I don't doubt it hotstuff, don't doubt it at all", he said, "I love you". Penelope looked down at her flowers and said, "and I love you, please be careful", he said, "always baby", before the call ended he said, "see ya in a few minutes goddess".

After the call ended Penelope carried the box over and put the roses into a vase and then carried them into the living room and put them on top of the mantle and stood there admiring them. She decided that since Derek would be over soon that she would go ahead and pick out her dress for the night, she definitley wanted everything to go perfectly for their date.

She walked up the stairs carrying the baby monitor, she stepped into her bedroom and opened her closet door, she said, "no not that one, she then looked and said, "no that's not right either". She blew out a breath as she thumbed through more clothes and then finally she said, "ohhhhh that's perfect", she then pulled the dress out of the closet and walked it over and laid it down on the bed.

She was getting ready to head downstairs when she heard a knock at the door, she said, "cominggggggg" as she quickly made her way across the room, she put her hand on the knob and when the door opened she said, "wellllllll hello handsome". Derek leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and said, "hello yourself there gorgeous".

Penelope smiled as she intertwined fingers with Derek as he led her through the house to the dining room, he pulled out her chair and then sat down beside her and said, "I hope sandwiches are okay"?, she said, "ohhhhhh you brought me my favorite, ohhhhhh I love you Derek Morgan". Derek kissed her lips gently and said,  
"and I love you baby girl, now and forever, you, me and Megan are going to be a family", she nodded her head in agreement as he leaned in for another kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Instant Family-Ch 11

After eating their lunch the happy couple made their way toward the couch in the living room, Penelope sat down and put her leg up under her and said, "soooo any hints about tonight"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "dinner and dancing is all I'm going to tell you". She leaned over and pressed her lips against his and said, "pleaseeeeeee".

Derek growled and said, "fineeeeeee, I will tell you one more thing", she clapped her hands and said, "yayyy", he laughed and said, "tonight I am going to treat you like the princess you truly are". She said, "that's it, that's alllll your going to tell me"?, he said, "yeppppppppp that's all you're going to get out of me".

She straddled his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I do have great ways of persuasion", he wrapped his arms around her and said, "oh you do huh"?, she started peppering his neck with soft kisses and murmured, "uh huh" against his neck. The feeling of her lips on his neck was making him rise to the occasion.

He said, "babyyyyyy this is sooooo not fair", she licked his neck and then gently bit down and said, "I don't play fair handsome", he gripped her hips and said,  
"baby girllllll we really need to", she silenced him by kissing his lips passionately. He was quickly losing control as his hands started roaming all over her amazing body.

She moaned against his lips as he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth, as their tongues battled for control Derek slid his hand up under the bottom of her silk blouse. When his fingers were inches away from her breasts they were pulled apart by their daughter fussing, she rested her forehead against his and said, "I will be right back".

She climbed off and walked across the room and said, "what's wrong princess"?, Morgan was kicking her feet and Penelope said, "it's okay baby girl mommy's got you, mommy's got you". She walked back over to the couch and Derek said, "what's wrong angel"?, Megan cooed up at him and she said, "maybe she just needs some time with daddy".

Derek grinned and said, "is that what you need, do you need some time with daddy"?, she put the little bundle in his arms and he kissed her on the forehead and said, "how is daddys little munchkin"?, she laid there looking up at him in total amazement. Penelope said, "it looks like you have a way with the women yet again hotstuff".

He laughed and said, "what can I say, I'm gooddddddddddd", she giggled as she pulled out her cell and snapped a few pictures, she then sent them to the team to show them how good Derek was with Megan. Derek said, "I can't wait for my momma to meet you she is gonna fall in love", Penelope said, "maybe we should call her and get her to come over so she can meet the newest addition to the family".

Derek smiled down at Megan and said, "your nana Fran is going to love you", she kicked her feet and he said, "ohhhh yes she is", Penelope grinned as she watched Derek pull out his cell and dial his moms number. After a few rings she heard, "hello baby boy", he said, "hi momma", she said, "is everything okay"?, he said,  
"yeah everythings fine".

He took a deep breath and said, "momma I was wondering if you come could to Penelopes early"?, she said, "yeah sure baby", he said, "we can't wait for you to meet your grandaughter". She laughed and said, "I was just sitting here talking to Dave about her", he laughed and said, "you are gonna love her momma, she is so beautiful".

Fran said, "I don't doubt it and I can't wait to meet her", he said, "thanks again for watching her tonight momma", she said, "anytime sweetie", before the call ended she said, "I'll see you in a few minutes". Derek said, "love you momma", she said, "love you to honey", after the call ended he looked at Penelope and said, "she's on her way".

He then looked down at Megan and said, "your nana Fran will be here soon", Megan kicked her feet and Derek sighed happily as Penelope snuggled in to his side and kissed his cheek. Derek looked at her and said, "I love you Penelope", she said, "I love you to hotstuff", she looked down at Megan and said, "and we both love you baby girl".


	12. Chapter 12

Instant Family-Ch 12

They were both looking down at their daughter when they heard a knock at the door, Penelope got up and laughed as she headed across the room, she put her hand on the knob and opened the door. When the door opened she smiled and said, "hi Fran", Fran hugged her and said, "hi honey", Penelope stepped aside and watched as Fran stepped inside.

Derek stood up and said, "hi momma", Fran laid her things down and headed over to her son, she stopped in front of him and said, "ohhhh Penelope she's absolutely gorgeous". She looked up at Derek and said, "may I hold her"?, he nodded his head and happily handed Megan over to her, Derek said, "Megan this is your nana Fran and momma this is your grandaughter Megan".

Fran smiled and said, "well hello beautiful", Megan cooed up at Fran and she said, "ohhhh it's going to be so much fun to spoil this little angel", Penelope said,  
"thank you again for watching her tonight Fran". She winked at Penelope and said, "anytime sweetie, I will take all the time I can get with this little one",  
they both sighed happily as Derek wrapped his ars around Penelope.

Fran looked up at her son and said, "so I see you finally told her", he said, "how did you know"?, he said, "ohhhhh baby boy we've all known that the two of you are head over heels in love with each other for years". Penelope said, "I was afraid that he wouldn't feel the same way about me", Derek kissed her temple and said, "silly girl I've loved you since the first day I laid my eyes on you".

As Fran watched the happy couple she looked at her son and said, "are all of your plans arranged for tonight"?, he said, "they sure are", Penelope said, "I don't know what time we'll be home". She giggled and said, "you two can stay away as long as you need, don't worry about us we'll be fine here", she looked down at the baby in her arms and said, "won't we little girl".

Derek said, "are you sure that you and Dave didn't have plans"?, she said, "just dinner but he was going to cook at home so I told him to just bring the stuff here and we can have an evening alone with our grandaughter". Penelope nodded her head and said, "ohhhh she'll love that", Fran looked down at Megan and said, "how about you and grandma go out into the backyard and swing"?, she looked at Penelope and she said, "of course, you two have fun".

Fran kissed her grandaughter on the forehead and said, "come on princess, let's give these two some time alone", she looked over her shoulder and said, "we'll be in the backyard if you need us". Derek laughed and shook his head as he watched his mom and daughter walking out the door, when he was sure they were out of sight he dipped Penelope and kissed her lips passionately.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and moaned against his lips as he thrusted her tongue inside her mouth, he raised her up and smiled as they pulled apart gasping for air. She said, "what are you smiling about"?, he said, "knowing that you're mine", she wiped the lipstick off of his mouth and said, "I'm no great prize handsome".

He rested his forehead against hers and said, "to me you are the greatest prize baby girl and I am going to treat you like the goddess you deserve", she wiggled her eyebrows and said, "a girl could get use to this treatment ya know"?, he brushed his lips against hers and said, "that's the plan gorgeous", she laughed and said, "I love you", he sighed happily and said, "I love you to".

Fran and Megan sat down in the swing and she said, "your mommy and daddy have loved each other for a longgggg time and your nana is so glad that they are finally admitting that to each other". She said, "I'll tell you something but we have to keep it between us okay"?, Megan cooed up at her and she grinned and said, "I knew I could count on you princess".

She said, "I have a feeling that before to long your mommy and daddy are going to be getting married and thennnnnnnn hopefully you will have some brothers and sisters to play with". Fran kissed Megan on her chubby cheeks and said, "nana loves you so much and I can't wait to spoil you rotten", Fran and her grandaughter sat there swinging for a few minutes before they headed inside for a clean diaper and a bottle for the newest memeber of her family.

A couple of hours later Derek kissed Penelope gently on the lips and said, "I'll see you soon baby girl", she said, "I'll miss you", he said, "soon you will be with me everyday goddess". She laughed and said, "pretty sure of yourself there aren't ya stud"?, he said, "yep baby girl", she grinned and he said, "I love you Penelope Garcia and now that I have you and our daughter I'm going to do anything it takes to keep you both there".

She winked at him and said, "I love you to sugar shack", he said, "I'll be back soon", she then watched as he headed down the steps and then headed toward his SUV. Penelope stood in the door waving as her hotstuff pulled away from the curb, after she shut the door she turned to see the smiling face of Fran who said,  
"it's so good to see you both so happy Penelope".

She sighed and said, "it's good to be so happy, I love Derek, I have for years and now that I know he feels the same", Fran said, "I understand honey, you are going to do anything you can to make sure that you all have a happy life together". Penelope nodded her head and said, "definitely", Fran said, "you better head upstairs and start getting ready, do you know what you are going to wear"?, she said, "yes, I have my dress laying on the bed but I need to head up and take a bath".

Fran said, "go ahead, me and your daughter will be fine", Penelope kissed her daughter on the forehead and said, "mommy loves you", before running up the stairs to get ready for her first date with her hotstuff.


	13. Chapter 13

Instant Family-Ch 13

Derek smiled as he stood in front of the mirror, he was dressed in a white dress shirt and black jacket, he took a deep breath and said, "everything has to be perfect tonight, simply perfect". He then picked up his cell and sent his mom a text, a few minutes later she sent him a text back saying, "everythings ready and have fun tonight, we will be fine and we'll see you in the morning".

Derek looked at himself in the mirror and said, "you love her and she loves you so now is your time to be together", he pulled a little black box out of his pocket and opened it and said, "soon goddess, soon". Penelope was in the bedroom taking one final glimpse of her outfit as she turned around, she stopped and put her hands on her hips and said, "not to bad Garcie, not to bad at all".

Penelope was wearing a black spagatti strap dress that was split half way up her leg, she said, "I think hotstuff will like it", she jumped when she heard a voice saying, "I think so to". She turned to see Fran and her daughter in the door, Fran said, "I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to scare you", she said, "it's okay Fran, I guess I'm just a little nervous about tonight, that's all".

Fran said, "if it makes you feel any better Derek is as nervous as you are", Penelope laughed and said, "really"?, she nodded her head and said, "yep", Penelope said, "has Dave got here yet"?, she said, "he will be here in a few minutes". Penelope said, "are you sure that you don't care to", Fran said, "we are going to enjoy this evening with our grandaughter and I want you and my baby boy to enjoy your evening".

She hugged Fran and said, "thanks Fran", she winked and said, "any time honey, any time", she said, "would you like to hold your little girl before you two head out on your date"?, she smiled and said, "I would love to". Fran put the little bundle into her arms and pulled out her cell and snapped a picture of mother and daughter before turning around and heading downstairs.

As she stepped off the last step there was a knock at the door, she opened it to see her husband standing there, he leaned in and said, "Bella you look soooo gorgeous". She kissed his lips and said, "why thank you kind sir, flattery will get you everywhere", he kissed her hand and said, "ohhhhh I'll hold you to that after Megan is asleep".

She tried to peep into the bag and he said, "ohhhhhhh no Mrs. Rossi, you are going to have to wait and see what I prepare", she stuck out her bottom lip and said, "how about one hint"?, he said, "okay and your hint is, you are going to love it". She playfully slapped him on the arm and said, "ohhhh you, what am I going to do with you"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I have several ideas that we can try out later".

As she watched him disappear into the kitchen she said, "I bet you do my love, I bet you do", she then walked over to the fireplace and was looking at a picture of Derek and Penelope last Christmas. She smiled and said, "you two are perfect together and I'm glad that you both finally admitted it", she then put it back down gently and sighed as she walked over toward the couch.

Derek was approaching the house, he could feel his heart racing, he loved Penelope and he wanted to show her just how much tonight and if everything went as he hoped, by the end of the date they would be engaged. He started walking toward the door, he raised his hand and before he knocked he took a deep breath and then said, "just relax Morgan, just relaxxxxx".

Fran got up and walked across the house and opened the door and said, "looking good baby boy", he stepped inside and said, "thanks momma, is baby girl ready to go"?, she said, "she's spending a few minutes with Megan before the two of you leave". Fran said, "I'll go up and get her", he nodded his head nervously as he watched her disappear at the top of the stairs.

Fran peeped her head in the door and said, "Derek's here sweetie", Penelope kissed her daughter again and said, "be good for nana and nonno and mommy and daddy will see you soon". Fran smiled as Penelope put the baby in her arms, she said, "you look amazing Penelope", she twirled and said, "thank you Fran", they were both smiling as they made their way toward the stairs.

Derek looked up and said, "ohhhhhhh baby girl you look amazing", as she started down the stairs he whistled and said, "looking reallllllllll good", when she walked over to him she twirled for him and said, "you clean up pretty good yourself handsome". He handed her a red rose and kissed her lips gently and said, "are you ready to head out"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I'm soooo ready".

He held out his arm and said, "let's go beautiful", Fran, Megan and Dave followed the happy couple to the door and when the door opened Penelope gasped when she saw a beautiful white carriage waiting out in front of her house. She said, "ohhhhhh Derek, it's beautiful", he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I told you that you were going to be treated like the princess you truly are".

She intertwined their fingers as they made their way toward the carriage, he helped her up and then sat down beside her and as they pulled away from the curb they both waved at their family that was watching from the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Instant Family-Ch 14

Penelope looped her arm through Dereks as their carriage made its way up the street toward it's destination, she looked up and said, "I can't believe that you did this for me". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I would do anything for my girl", she felt her heart racing and she said, "your girl, is that what I am"?, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "yes mam and I'm your man".

She laughed and said, "I like the sound of that sooooooo I guess we'll keep you", he gave her his famous Derek Morgan smile and said, "that's good because I'm not going anywhere". She laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "where are we going"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "somewhere that we can be alone for the evening".

Penelope sighed happily as she enjoyed the scenery, the trees were beautiful and the smell coming from the wild flowers was amazing and she was definitley going to take the time and enjoy every second of tonight. Derek smiled as he looked down at the beautiful woman on his shoulder, he couldn't believe that he finally had the woman of his dreams in his arms and now that she was there he wasn't going to lose her.

The carriage pulled up and stopped, Derek got out first and held his hand out and said, "come with me princess", she put her hand in his and said, "thank you my prince". Derek kissed her cheek and said, "anything for you my beautiful princess", she giggled as she then looped her hand through his arm as he led her over to a beautiful table.

He pulled out her chair and she smiled and said, "ohhhh Derek, everything looks so amazing", he sat down beside her and said, "I'm glad you like it", she said,  
"I love it hotstuff, I totally love it". He reached over into the bucket and pulled out a bottle of wine and she smied as she watched him pouring them both a glass.

She picked up her glass and he said, "I would like to make a toast", she listened as he said, "here's to our first of many nights together", they clinked their glasses and he winked at her as they took their sips. She looked around at the flowers and said, "roses and jasmine are my favorites handsome", he picked up her hand and kissed it and said, "I wanted everything to be perfect tonight".

She looked lovingly into his eyes and said, "as long as we're together tonight will be perfect", he said, "you are so beautiful tonight and that dress looks stunning". Penelope said, "thank you, I'm glad that you like it", Derek smiled and said, "I'm definitley loving you in this dress buttttttt to be honest I would love you more out of it".

She laughed and said, "play your cards right and you just might get your wish", he said, "ohhhhhhh now if I was a good boy what fun would there be in that my beautiful beautiful baby girl". He smiled as the waiter came over and whispered something into his ear, he said, "in about 15 minutes I would like to dance with my girl first".

He nodded his head and walked away, Derek smiled as the sound of soft romantic music filled the air, he looked at Penelope and said, "may I have this dance baby girl"?, she smiled at him and said, "absolutely" she said as he helped her up from the table. They walked over to the center of the platform and he pulled her into his arms and said, "you feel so good in my arms".

She took a deep breath and said, "it feels so natural to be here, like we belong together", he cupped her face in his hands and said, "that's because we do belong together baby girl, we do". He then slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, she wrapped her arms around him and moaned against his lips as he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth.

They pulled apart and he said, "I love you Penelope Garcia, I love you more than I ever thought possible to love anybody", she said, "and I love you to Derek Morgan, you are the other part of my heart". They spent the next several minutes wrapped in each others arms as they danced their way across the platform only thinking about each other as their bodies moved as one.


	15. Chapter 15

Instant Family-Ch 15

As Derek held her in his arms he closed his eyes and sighed happily, he had always imagined them dancing like this, holding each other close, he had been asking her to dance for years and she had always turned him down, well until tonight. Penelope laid her head on his chest and smiled, he wrapped his arms tighter and whispered, "I love you".

She looked up and said, "I love you to", he then slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, as their tongues battled for control his hands went roaming all her body. She moaned against his mouth and they reluctantly pulled apart as the need for air became evident, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "tonight is perfect, amazingly perfect".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "every minute that I'm with you and Megan is perfect", Derek ran his hand up and down her back and said, "when I saw you with her in your arms I kept seeing you pregnant with our child". She looked down sadly, he put his finger under her chin and raised her face and he said, "baby girl,  
if we can't have babies the natural way then we will adopt and adopt and adopt".

She laughed and said, "you are quite a man Derek Morgan", he kissed her lips and said, "and you are quite a woman Penelope Garcia", they continued to dance as that song played. After it ended he walked her over to the table and grinned as the waiter brought their food out and put it in front of them, he looked up and said, "thank you".

The waiter grinned as he pulled the lids off, Penelope said, "ohhhhhhh that looks amazing", he said, "it's your favorite, it's Chicken Alfredo", she took a bite and said, "that is the best I have ever tasted". The waiter said, "thank you mam, I'm glad that the food pleases you", she wiped her mouth and said, "it is out of this world amazing", the waiter said, "just let us know when you are ready for dessert sir", Derek nodded his head and said, "thank you, we will".

Derek reached over and took her fork and got a bite of Alfredo and she opened her mouth and moaned in appreciation as she took the delicious food into her waiting mouth. Derek licked his lips and said, "you are so gorgeous, so so gorgeous", she laughed and said, "you might be a little biased there hotstuff", he winked at her and said, "never goddess, I know beautiful when I see it and you are without a doubt the sexist woman I have ever met".

She took a sip of her wine and said, "handsome, I am soooooo not like any of the other women you have ever dated", he said, "no, no you aren't and that's what makes you so special". She swallowed and said, "special how"?, he said, "you are the most amazing woman, you are so kind, loving and have the biggest heart of anybody I have ever seen".

She took a deep breath and said, "thank you kind sir", he said, "I can see a lot in our future", she said, "ohhhhh really"?, he said, "ohhhhhhh really", he then picked up her hand and started kissing his way up her arm. The feeling of his lips on her skin was making her feel flushed all over, he smiled and said, "you are sooooo beautiful and you are allllllll mine".

He kissed his way to her neck and said, "I can see us getting engaged and then as soon as possible us getting married, and if you will let me I would love to adopt Megan". She said, "yo yo you want to adopt her"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I do", she kissed his lips passionately and when they pulled apart she said, "how did I get so lucky to find a man like you"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "I'm the lucky one, I'm the man that gets to hold you in his arms and know that you belong to me heart, body and soul".

He then kissed his way back down to the curve of her neck, she moved her neck to the side and moaned lowly as she felt him gently tugging, biting and sucking on the sensitive part of her skin. She said, "that feels amazing", he laughed and said, "I would love to do this forever but if we don't stop right now I will take you right here on this table".

She kissed lips and said, "and what would be wrong with that"?, he said, "I want to worship you like the goddess you are", he said, "how about we finish dinner and dessert and then we head to another of your surprises"?, she smiled and said, "how many more surprises do you have for me"?, he moved back over to his seat and said, "ohhhhhhh the night is still young and we still have a few surprises left", she giggled as they continued their meal.


	16. Chapter 16

Instant Family-Ch 16

During the rest of dinner and their dessert Derek couldn't keep his eyes off of Penelope, she was gorgeous and that hip hugging dress was definitley starting to get the better of him. He smiled and said, "how about another dance before we head out to your next surprise"?, she winked at him and said, "you are going to spoil me handsome".

Derek stood up and held out his hand to her and said, "that's the idea sweetness", she put her hand in his and sighed happily as he led her back over to where they were dancing before. She smiled and said, "tonight has been amazing", he leaned down and kissed her lips and said, "tonight is farrrr from over", her eyes practically lit up and she said, "I can't wait to see what else tonight brings" as she leaned in for another kiss.

As they glided across the area Derek smiled because he had the love of his life in his arms and that was where she belonged, his hand slid it's way down to the swell of her butt and stopped. She rested her head against his and said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, he winked at her and said, "everyday it's implied sweetness".

After that song ended he said, "I'll be right back beautiful and then we will head out to our next stop", she then watched as he turned and headed over to talk to the waiter. A few minutes later he walked back over with a huge smile on his face and held out his arm and said, "are you ready"?, she looped her arm through his and said, "moreeeee than ready sugar shack".

Derek helped his baby girl back up into the carriage and then climbed in beside her, he intertwined their fingers and said, "you look so beautiful tonight", she giggled and said, "you're looking mighty fine yourself". He kissed her temple and said, "I want you to know that you mean the world to me, you and Megan are my life".

She rested her forehead against his and said, "you and our daughter are my everything", his lips brushed against hers earning a moan of pleasure from her as they made their way toward their next destination. When the carriage stopped Penelope looked around and said, "where are we"?, Derek said, "this is our little home away from home".

Penelope said, "do you own this place"?, he nodded his head and said, "I do", he jumped down and held out his hand and helped her down and she said, "it's so beautiful". He smiled at the carriage driver as they walked toward the large beach beach house, they walked up on the porch and he opened the door and said,  
"ladies first".

she kissed his cheek before walking inside, she walked into the middle of the room and said, "did you do all of this work on your own"?, he took a deep breath and said, "yep, on our down time when I wasn't with you I was here working". She walked over to the fireplace and said, "this is beautiful, you did a very good job".

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "do you like it"?, she said, "I love it", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "how about a tour before your surprises continue"?, she winked as they intertwined fingers and headed into the kitchen. She looked around and said, "this kitchen is amazing, I didn't know that you were a cook".

He laughed and said, "yeahhhhh, I'm not, well I mean I can cook some things but my skills at least cooking wise are limited", she ran her hand down his stomach and said, "I'm glad that it's only your cooking skills that are limited". He pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers, their tongues battled for control for several seconds before they pulled apart gasping for air.

Penelope said, "wowwwwww hotstuff, you are an amazing kisser", she wiped the lipstick off his lips as he said, "you aren't so bad yourself goddess", the tour then continued as he took her into the 2 other bedrooms and bathrooms downstairs before leading her toward the stairs. When they stepped into the first room he said, "I was thinking that this would be a great place to go when we need to get away from everything, don't you"?, she nodded her head and said, "definitley hotstuff, definitely".

Derek grinned and said, "are you ready for your next surprise"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and nodded her head yes as he led her from the room, the next stop was in front of another door. He kissed her lips gently and said, "your next surprise is waiting on the other side of that door", she put her hand on the knob and twisted it and pushed it open.

She stepped inside and looked around and said, "I can't believe that you did all of this for me handsome" as she pulled him into her arms and crashed her lips to his.


	17. Chapter 17

Instant Family-Ch 17

When they pulled apart she looked around the room again and couldn't believe what she was seeing, in the middle of the room was huge bed and not just any bed but the bed she had always wanted. The lighting was soft and romantic and there was flowers all around the room and the smell of jasmine and lilacs filled the room.

Derek walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and said, "are you ready for your next surprise"?, she bit down on her bottom lip as she nodded her head yes. He took her by the hand and led her through a set of double doors, when she stepped inside she saw a huge hot tub that was in the center of the room that was surrounded by candles and rose petals.

Derek said, "and through that door right there is a garden tub", she said, "really, all of this and a garden tub to"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "it's like I told you before, nothing is to good for my princess". She sighed happily and said, "I could get use to this", he smiled and said, "good goddess because that's the plan, that's the plan".

She turned around and said, "ohhhh Derek, it's amazing", he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and said, "you're amazing", she took a deep breath and said, "I love you Derek Morgan". He rested his forehead against hers and said, "and I love you Penelope Garcia", she winked at him and said, "so are we gonna christen this bad boy or what"?, he grinned and said, "I'll change into my trunks out here and when you're ready just open the door", she nodded her head and said, "yes" as he turned around and headed out of the room, stopping just long enough to shut the door.

As she removed her clothes she couldn't believe everything that her hotstuff had done for her, everything was so amazing and so beautiful, she pulled a suit off of the hanger and put it on. Derek nervously looked down at the little black box and said, "I can't wait to call you my wife and hopefully tonight we will get started on that path".

He opened the dresser beside the bed and put the black box inside and before closing the drawer he took a deep breath and sighed happily, he was pacing across the room when the door opened. His heart started racing when he saw Penelope standing there in a 2 piece black and red suit, he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

Penelope smiled as he intertwined their fingers and led her toward the tub, he stepped inside first and said, "here sweetness, let me help you", she put her hand in his and grinned as she stepped down into the water. She sat down beside him and laid her head back against the tub and said, "this water feels amazing hotstuff".

Derek leaned down and started peppering the side of her neck with kisses and between kisses he said, "yes it does baby girl", she turned her head to the side to give him more access to her. He slid his hand across her stomach and said, "you are so beautiful goddess, so so beautiful and allllllll mine", she looked at him and said, "and you're mine, alllllll mine".

He kissed the end of her nose and said, "yours all yours", she smiled as she wrapped her hand around the back of his head and pull him down to her for another passionate kiss. It didn't take long before the soft, gentle kisses turned very passionate, Derek pulled away and said, "you have no idea how much I want you right now".

She giggled and said, "ohhhhhhhh but I do", he claimed her lips again and when they pulled apart he said, "if we don't stop now goddess I won't be able to", she looked up at him and will nothing but love in her eyes said, "I don't want to stop". Derek said, "are you sure"?, she rested her forehead against his and said,  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life".

Derek stood up and stepped out of the tub, she grinned as she put her hand in his as she stepped out of the water, seconds later she gasped in surprise as he picked her up bridal style and started carrying her toward the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter contains sexual content

Instant Family-Ch 18

Derek gently set her down beside the bed and ran his hands down her arms and said, "you are so beautiful angel, so so beautiful and tonight I am going to show you just how much you mean to me". He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss, his hands slid down to the curve of her butt and stilled.

When they pulled apart she said, "I love you so much", he winked at her and said, "I love you more", she laughed and said, "that isn't possible", he said, "you are the only woman that has ever owned my heart". She put his hand on her heart and said, "do you feel how it's racing"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes sweetness".

She said, "it beats that way whenever I think of you, hear your voice, or everytime I'm around you", he smiled as he felt her fingers going into the waistband of his shorts. He reached down and unsnapped the front of her top and moaned in appreciation as her breasts bounced free from their captivity, he quickly palmed them and said, "these are amazing, even more bautiful than I ever dreamed of".

Penelope said, "you've dreamed about me"?, he kissed his way up from her neck to her perfect lips and said, "night after night since the first day I met you and called you by the wrong name". She laughed and said, "well hotstuff you have been the star of my dreams as well", he slid her top off and as it pooled at her feet he said, "tonight I'm going to make sure that both of our dreams are filled" as he leaned in and claimed her lips in another kiss.

Penelope closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Dereks lips as they kissed their way down to her chest, she slowly slid her hands into the waistband of his shorts and slowly slid them down over his hips. Derek pulled away and said, "like anything you see goddess"?, she licked her lips and said, "it looks like this all seeing, all knowing oracle nicknamed you right when I named you my chocolate adonis, you my love are perfect, every inch of your body is perfect".

Derek slid her bottoms down over her curvy hips and said, "it's you that are perfect sweetness, you are pure perfection", she stepped out of her bottoms and kicked them across the room. Derek moaned in appreciation as he watched his baby girl lay down on the bed, he walked closer and she held up her hand and said,  
"make love to me Derek, make me yours".

He climbed on the bed and slowly slid his hand down her body, she bid down on her lip as he took her nipple into his mouth, the sensations of him sucking, biting and tugging was making her tingle all over. Derek quickly released her nipple with a pop and then latched on to the other, he looked up and smiled as he watched his goddess laying there enjoying his attention.

Penelope opened her legs and moaned his name as his hand snaked its way between her legs, she wanted him inside her and she wanted it now, she had been waiting over 10 years for this. Derek not wanting to waste anymore time quickly got between her creamy thighs, he hovered over Penelope for a few seconds just admiring how beautiful she was.

She smiled up at him and said, "I love you", he then lined himself up at her entrance and slowly started inching his way inside his goddess, Penelope moaned as he filled her, she was so full that it almost hurt. Derek didn't move until she arched her back and moved her hips letting him know that she was ready for him.

He then started out at a slow and steady pace, he wanted their first time to be slow and magical and he was fighting with all he had in him from pounding into her over and over until they both collapsed from exhaustion. She wrapped her legs around his waist urging him deeper inside her still, he practically growled her name as his pace quickened.

As he looked down at the woman underneath him he couldn't believe that this was finally happening, he was finally making love to his baby girl and now that he finally had her and knew what true bliss was he was never letting her go. Derek hissed in pleasure as he felt Penelopes nails raking up and down his back and he was taking his time admiring the goddess that was his baby girl.

About half an hour later Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him, they moved as one until they both came screaming each others names. Derek kissed her lips gently and whispered, "I love you baby girl" before collapsing beside her on the bed, she rolled over onto her side and laid her head on his chest as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both.


	19. Chapter 19

Mentions of sex

Instant Family-Ch 19

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "that was" and she finished by saying, "perfect, absolutely perfect", he said, "yeah, yeah it was", she looked up and said, "you were amazing". He laughed and said, "we were amazing sweetness, we were amazing", she laid her head back down and said, "now you have me wondering something".

Derek said, "wondering what baby"?, she kissed his chest and said, "you've got me wondering if the next time will be just as amazing", he rolled her under him and crashed his lips to hers. When they pulled apart he said, "well there's only one way to find out", she laughed as she threw the cover up over their heads and she whispered, "I've created a monster", he laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhh you certainly have goddess" as they joined as one again.

Several hours and several lovemaking sessions later they were both laying completely spent on the bed, gasping for air in each others arms, she giggled and said,  
"well I don't have to wonder anymore handsome". He chuckled and shook his head and said, "what am I going to do with you baby girl"?, she ran her hand down his chest and said, "how about after a nap I give you a few ideas"?, he sighed happily and said, "sounds like a plan baby girl, sounds like a plan".

They were laying there getting ready to drift off and she said, "Megan", Derek said, "what about her"?, Penelope said, "can we call and check in on her"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "of course we can". He felt around for his pants and grabbed his cell and a few rings later he heard, "hello baby boy is everything alright"?, he said, "more than alright momma, everything is perfect".

She laughed and said, "good, very very good", Derek put his cell on speaker and Penelope said, "how's our angel"?, Fran said, "she's great, right now her nonno is rocking her to sleep in the nursery". Penelope said, "what about her bottle, did you have any problems"?, she said, "nope, not a one, she had her bath and then a bottle and right now Dave is doing storytime while he rocks her to sleep".

Derek said, "now that I would love to see", Fran said, "ohhhh I've been taking plenty of pictures for you", Penelope said, "thanks again Fran for watching her tonight". She said, "honey it was no trouble, I love spending time with that adorable little angel", Derek said, "well see you tomorrow momma but if you need anything just call".

Fran said, "we will honey but stop worrying about us just enjoy spending some time alone and we will see you sometime tomorrow", both Derek and Penelope laughed and in unison said, "give her a kiss for us". Fran said, "well do, will do", she said, "goodnight you two", they said, "goodnight" before the call ended, Derek ran his hand up and down Penelopes back and she said, "sooooooo we're staying here tonight huh"?, he said, "yep that's the plan".

She laid her head down on his chest and said, "whatever are we going to do for the rest of the night"?, he said, "ohhhhhh I'm sure that we can think of something to do". She quickly straddled his waist and sank down on him, he said, "I thought that you wanted a nap"?, she said, "you're my drug Derek Morgan and I can't get enough of you".

He growled as he thrusted up inside her and said, "and you are mine sweetness and you are mine", they moved as one for almost an hour as they both worked to bring each other the most pleasure possible until they both fall against the bed moaning each others names. Derek looked over at her and said, "woman are you trying to kill me"?, she giggled as she rolled over onto her side and said, "never my love, never".

He wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her close, she kissed the side of his neck and said, "I love you", he sighed happily and said, "I love you to, always have and always will". She then closed her eyes and had soon drifted off to sleep, Derek laid there holding her close just enjoying the feeling of finally having her where she belonged and that was in his arms until he drifted off to sleep a few minutes later.


	20. Chapter 20

Instant Family-Ch 20

Penelope woke up and stretched, she was sore, pleasantly sore, she reached her hand over and found the bed empty, she raised up and said, "Derekkk", he pushed their door open and said, "morning beautiful". She smiled and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff", he put the tray down on the bedside table and said,  
"ohhhhhh you already have".

He handed her a cup of coffee and said, "how are you feeling"?, she blushed and said, "sore handsome, pleasantly sore", he winked at her and said, "I have to admit it I'm sore myself but lastnight and this morning was amazing". She took a sip of her coffee and said, "it was handsome, it was amazing", he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "how about after breakfast we soak in the hottub for a while before heading home"?, she sighed and said, "that sounds heavenly my love, simply heavenly".

Derek put the tray between them on the bed and said, "I don't know about you but this morning I'm starving", she giggled and said, "me to sugar shack, we worked up quite an appetite lastnight". He said, "that we did sweetness", she said, "ohhhhhhh this looks amazing", he had fixed toast, bacon, eggs, sausage, fresh fruit, coffee and juice.

Penelope took a bite of her bacon and said, "thank you", he said, "for what"?, she said, "for showing me what true love is", he leaned in and kissed her lips again and said, "I'm going to show you everyday for the rest of our lives how much I love you". She wrapped her hand around the back of his head and pulled him in and said, "you are my world, you and Megan are the most important people in my life and I will show you both everyday how much I love you".

Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "woman if we don't eat now I'm going to take you right here and now", she giggled and said, "fair enough my choclate drop but after breakfast it's on".Derek smiled and said, "ohhhhhh it's definitley on", he then picked up a piece of sausage and took a bite, the rest of breakfast was spent, eating, kissing and talking about their future.

After breakfast they laid wrapped in each others arms for a few minutes and Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "if feels so good with you in my arms",  
she looked up and said, "and it's good to be here". He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "how about we hit that tub"?, she bit down on her lip and said, "can we check in on Megan first"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "definitley".

Derek reached for his cell and dialed Frans number and after a few rings he heard Dave saying, "good morning", Derek laughed and said, "where's momma"?, Dave said, "right now she is changing little Megan". Penelope smiled and said, "how did she do lastnight"?, Dave said, "she only got up 2 times but after a quick diaper change and a little bottle she was good to go".

Penelope said, "that's good", Dave said, "how did things go there"? Derek said, "amazingggggggg", he laughed and said, "good, very good", Penelope said, "we'll be home later today". Dave said, "take your time, everything is fine here". Derek said, "we'll catch ya later Dave", he said, "just have fun and we'll see you later".

After the call ended Penelope sighed happily and said, "lastnight and today are perfect", he kissed her lips and said, "I still have a few surprises up my sleeve goddess". She winked at him and said, "wellllll I'll race you to the tub", he started to get up and she pulled him down and kissed his lips passionately and when they pulled apart she said, "suckerrrrrrrrrrrr" and raced toward the bathroom.

Derek reached into the drawer and pulled out the little black box and said, "ohhhhhh you're going to pay for that baby girl", she giggled and said, "catch me if you can handsome, catch me if you can". He closed the lid and said, "ohhhhhhhhh I'm gonna get ya alright", a few seconds later the bathroom was filled with the sound of her squealing as he dropped to one knee and opened the little black box and said, "baby girl, will you marry me"?


	21. Chapter 21

This chapter contains sexual content

Instant Family-Ch 21

Penelope looked down at him and said, "is this really happening"?, he laughed and said, "it is, it's definitley happening", she watched as he held the ring at the tip of her finger. He swallowed hard and said, "don't keep your man waiting goddess", she nodded her head and said, "yes, yes, of course I'll marry you my extra super agent".

He slid the ring on her finger and stood up and crashed his lips against hers, his arms wrapped around her waist and when they pulled apart he said, "I can't believe it, I can't believe that I'm finally getting the girl". She rested her forehead against his and said, "I've always been yours handsome, I've just been waiting for you to stake your claim".

He kissed her lips and said, "I've always wanted to", he picked her up and said, "the tub is going to have to wait, right now I want to celebrate with my fiancee,  
that is if you", he didn't get to finish his sentence because she crashed her lips to his. He carried her lovingly back to their bed and gently put her down in the center of the bed.

She held up her hand and said, "I love you", he put his hand in hers and said, "I love you to baby girl", he climbed on the bed with her and wasted no time in getting between her creamy thighs. Derek hovered over her not believing that he was finally going to get the happily ever after his momma had always told him about.

As he thrusted himself inside her she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist causing him to growl as he slid deeper inside her hot, wet center, he kissed his way up from her neck to her lips as they moved together as one. Penelope raked her nails up and down Dereks back as her body was being overwhelmed with the most amazing sensations.

Derek wanted to take his time and love her the way she deserved but when Penelope rolled them over and straddled his waist, he put his hands under his head and moaned his approval as she rode him hard and fast. He loved watching her breasts bounce, she had without a doubt the most perfect breasts of anyone he had ever seen.

He slid his hands out from under his head and put them up to where he was cupping them, he then thumbed her nipples causing her to throw back her head and scream his name. When Derek felt his baby girl starting to tighten up around him he couldn't help but smile as he flopped them over and pounded in and out of her until they both came screaming each others names.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her close and kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you so much", she looked up at him and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you". He kissed her lips gently and said, "I can't wait to grow old with you as we watch our family grow", she smiled and said, "soooooooo future husband when were you wanting to get married"?, he said, "as soon as possible".

She said, "ohhhhhhhh I don't know I am pretty busy", he laughed and said, "oh you are are you"?, she said, "yes, a goddess like myself is constantly busy fighting off the men". He said, "ohhhhhh well you don't have to worry about that anymore", Penelope said, "oh I don't huh"?, he rolled her under him and said, "nope because if any other man looks at you I will take care of him".

Penelope wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "myyyyyyy heroooooooo", he kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "how about we use that hottub for a few minutes before we get dressed and head back home to our daughter"?, she smiled and said, "I love that idea", he laid there watching as she got up and headed to the bathroom door.

She peeped around the corner and said, "are you coming hotstuff"?, he said, "ohhhhhh I'm coming, I'm coming" as he got off the bed and headed toward the bathroom to join his baby girl.


	22. Chapter 22

Instant Family-Ch 22

April looked up from her desk when there was a knock at her door, a man stepped inside and held out his hand and said, "mam my name is Shawn Slater and I believe that you can help me". April motioned for him to sit down, she closed the file she was working on and said, "and how can I help you Mr. Slater"?, he sighed and said, "please call me Shawn".

April said, "Shawn how can I help you"?, he sat back and crossed his legs and said, "well mam my girlfriend passed away not long ago and it wasn't until a few days ago that I found out that about 6 weeks before she died that she gave birth to a child, my child". April said, "weren't you notified when the child was born"?, he shook his head and said, "no mam I wasn't and I am so hoping that you can help me track my child, my daughter".

She picked up a pen and said, "can you give me any information on your girlfriend"?, he nodded his head and said, "her name is Charlotte Ewing", April looked up and said, "did you say Charlotte Ewing"?, he said, "yes I did, do you recognize that name"?, she said, "I do and your daughter has been placed with a wonderful woman and is doing great".

Shawn said, "I want my daughter and I want her as soon as possible", April said, "well sir I'm afraid that it won't be that easy", he said, "and why not I'm her father". April said, "well the woman that has custody of her is currently going through adoption preceedings and", Shawn said, "ADOPTION PRECEEDINGS, SHE CAN'T ADOPT MY DAUGHTER".

April said, "sir we looked for you ourselves and couldn't find you", he sighed and said, "well I have been out of the United States until 2 days ago", April nodded her head and said, "like I said it won't be as easy to get your daughter as you were hoping, there is a long process and then you have to appear before the judge and then it isn't guaranteed that you will get your daughter back".

Shawn ran his hand over his head and said, "I don't even know my daughters name"?, April said, "her name is Megan and she's beautiful", he said, "Megan, that is a beautiful name". He said, "well if it will be a long process I guess I better get started then", she said, "yes sir and might I suggest that you start with getting a lawyer"?, he stood up and said, "oh I have one, one of the best in the United States".

April said, "here let me give you these, you fill these out and you or your attorney can return them to me so I can get the process started", he smiled and said, "thank you so much April, I appreciate everything you've done". She halfheartedly smiled and said, "you are very welcome", she then watched as Shawn got up and headed out of her office and up the hall.

She pulled out her rolladex and quickly dialed Penelopes number, they were getting ready to pull up in front of the house when her cell started ringing, she looked down and said, "it's April". She answered and said, "hi April", she said, "hi Penelope, how is Amber doing"?, oh she's doing great", she said, "good, I am glad to hear that".

Penelope said, "is something wrong, you don't sound right"?, she said, "Penelope there is no easy way to tell you this", she said, "just tell me", Derek picked up the luggage and whispered, "I'm going to take this inside". Penelope nodded her head yes as she watched him walk away, she listened as April said, "well I just had a visitor a few minutes ago".

Penelope said, "a visitor, what kind of visitor"?, she said, "Megans dad Shawn Slater", she said, "please don't tell me that he's here to take my baby away April,  
please". April said, "well he is starting the process right now", she said, "am I going to lose her"?, April said, "I don't know, I hope not but you have so many things working in your favor so don't worry until you need to".

April said, "right now the 2 main things working against you are that you are single and your job is dangerous", she said, "I'm not single anymore, Derek and I are getting married, he proposed this morning". April smiled and said, "that's great news and you didn't hear this from me but if I were you I would get married as fast as possible".

She took a deep breath and said, "oh don't worry we will", she looked up to see Derek walking out to her and said, "I'll let you know when we do", April said, "I am so sorry Penelope". She said, "April you have nothing to be sorry about", after the call ended Derek said, "what's wrong"?, Penelope said, "Megans dad was just in Aprils office".

Derek said, "anddddddd"?, she said, "and he is wanting custody of Megan", Derek said, "we will do whatever it takes to keep our daughter", she took a deep breath and said, "there is one thing that we need to do and do as soon as possible". Derek said, "and what is that"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "we need to get married".

Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "why don't we go inside and see our daughter and I'll call Hotch and the rest of the team and get them here and we will have everything worked out so that we can be married as soon as possible". She leaned in and kissed his lips passionately and said, "I love you Mr. Morgan,  
I love you so so much".

He winked at her and said, "and I love you, now let's get these wedding preparations started, I can't wait to call you my wife", she weakly smiled as they both headed toward the house and their daughter.


	23. Chapter 23

Instant Family-Ch 23

Derek watched as his mom put their daughter in Penelopes arms, he walked over and kissed Megan on the top of the head and then brushed his lips againts Penelopes before pulling his cell of his belt and heading into the kitchen. Fran looked over her shoulder and saw the worried look on her sons face and decided to follow him and see what was wrong.

As she walked into the room she heard Derek say, "yeah April just called her and said that Megans dad is in town and he has started the process to take Megan away from us". Frans mouth opened and she gasped in surprise, Derek turned around and saw her standing there and said, "April just called when we were pulling up in front of the house, Megans dad, well her biological father had just left her office and she wanted to give Penelope the heads up".

Hotch said, "tell Penelope not to worry and we'll be there in a few minutes", he said, "see you soon man" before the call ended", Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "we can't lose her momma, she's our daughter". Fran pulled her son into her arms and ran her hand up and down his back and said, "you won't lose her baby boy".

Derek pulled back and said, "April told Penelope that it would be better for us to get married as soon as possible, that way the judge can see that Megan already has an instant family". Fran said, "so that's what we'll do, we will plan a quickie wedding, hell if we have to you two can go to the justice of the peace at the courthouse and tie the knot".

Derek kissed her on the cheek and said, "thanks momma", she said, "how about you go in and spend some time with your fiancee and daughter"?, he nodded his head and smiled at her as he walked back into the living room. She stood at the door and watched as Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and kissed her temple, she could tell that Penelope was crying and it broke her heart to think that somebody was trying to destroy the new family.

Fran pulled out her cell and dialed a number and after a few rings she heard, "hey momma what's up"?, Fran said, "I need you and your sister to get over here to Penelopes place as soon as you can". Sarah said, "is something wrong with the baby"?, she said, "physically no but wellll we'll explain everything when you and the rest of the team gets here".

Before the call ended Sarah said, "we'll be there in a few minutes momma", Fran said, "be careful sweetie and I love you", Sarah grinned and said, "we love you to momma". After the call ended Dave wrapped his arms around her and said, "don't worry Bella Hotch will do everything he can to keep kitten, Derek and Megan together", she sighed as she relaxed into his embrace.

Penelope kissed her daughter on the top of the head and said, "momma loves you", Derek said, "don't worry goddess we will get to keep our little angel", she looked up at him and said, "I hope so handsome because I can't lose her, not now, not ever". They walked over and sat down on the couch and were huddled together as a little family until there was a knock at the door.

Derek walked over and opened the door and saw his sisters standing there, they walked in and hugged him and said, "momma called and asked us to come over, is something wrong"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "Megans biological father is in town and wants to take her away from us". Desiree said, "he can't do that,  
where was he the first part of her life"?, Derek shrugged and said, "that's a good question sis, a very good question.

Just as they headed across the room there was another knock at the door, he opened the door to see the rest of their family walking through the door, after the doors closed everybody sat down and listened as Hotch and Derek filled them in on what was happening. When they were finished JJ said, "how can he do that to Megan, I just don't understand it".

Emily said, "don't worry he won't get custody, we will do everything we can to stop him", Hotch said, "Morgan after we talked I made a few calls and the justice of the peace can marry the two of you at noon". He smiled at Penelope and said, "did you hear that baby girl"?, she looked up and smiled and said, "I did my love, I did".

Fran smiled and said, "we don't have long so we need to get dressed and get the little one ready and head over to the courthouse", JJ said, "me and Em can get the little one ready so the rest of you can get ready". Penelope smiled as she handed her daughter over to her aunts, she kissed Megan on the forehead and said,  
"don't worry angel we are going to do everything we can to make sure that you are safe and sound and right here with us" before they turned and headed upstairs to get dressed.


	24. Chapter 24

Instant Family-Ch 24

Derek put on a white dress shirt with a black Jacket and tie and when he walked down the stairs his sisters whistled and Desiress said, "lookinggggg good big brother looking realllllllll good". He hugged her and said, "thanks Des", she said, "I'm so sorry that you and Penelope are having to go through this", he took a deep breath and said, "me to sis, me to".

JJ and Emily walked down the stairs carrying Megan who looked beautiful in her peach sundress, Derek said, "oohhhhh princess you look beautiful", he then kissed her chubby cheek. Emily said, "you clean up pretty nice yourself Morgan", he sighed happily and said, "well when you have this to work with", Reid rolled his eyes and said, "easy Morgan this room isn't big enough for your ego".

He laughed and said, "very funny pretty boy", Fran walked over and said, "you look so handsome baby boy", he kissed her cheek and said, "thanks momma", Fran said, "Penelope is almost ready". Derek said, "is it normal to be this nervous"?, all of the married people in unison said, "YESSSSSS", he smiled as he turned to see Penelope walking down the stairs in a white sundress.

Derek walked over and said, "ohhhhhh baby girl you are beautiful", he then leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and said, "are you ready to become Mrs.  
Derek Morgan"?, she felt her heart racing as she nodded her head yes and said, "moreeeee than ready". Fran hugged her son and future daughter in law and said, "we'll be here waiting when you get back".

Fran straightened her sons tie and said, "me and your sisters are going to try to have a small reception for you when you", Penelope smiled as Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "thanks momma but you don't have to do that". Sarah said, "ohhhhhhhh yes we do, it's not everyday that my baby brother gets married",  
she looked at Penelope and winked and said, "well it better not be".

Derek kissed Penelopes cheek and said, "ohhhhhhhh no I'm a one timer and right here in my arms is my life, my baby girl and in a few minutes she will be my one and only wife". JJ put Megan into her carseat and said, "there you go sweetie, allllllllll ready to go", Dave smiled and said, "we better get this show on the road".

Desiree said, "now don't forget to record the wedding", JJ and Emily in unison said, "ON IT", causing everybody to laugh, Derek picked up the carseat carrying his daughter and said, "come on princess, it's time for mommy and daddy to get married". Fran, Sarah and Desiree watched as the rest of the crew walked out of the house and toward their cars.

They all stood there waving as the cars pulled away from the curb", once everybody was out of sight she said, "alright you two are in charge of getting the food for the reception and I'll get them a cake". The girls were all smiles as they grabbed their things and headed out to get the food while Fran was right behind them as she headed out to get a wedding cake.

A few minutes before noon Hotch knocked on the door to the justice of the peace, after a few seconds he heard, "come in", he opened the door and eveybody stepped inside. The justice of the peace said, "come in, come in, you must be the Morgan-Garcia wedding"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "yes sir", he grinned when he saw Megan and said, "ohhhh she's gorgeous".

Penelope smiled and said, "thank you", he took a deep breath and said, "my name is Dean Burke and I will be officiating your ceremony today", they both smiled as they shook hands with him. Derek said, "we want to thank you for fitting us in so quickly", Dean said, "it was my pleasure", he looked at Emily and grinned and said, "and how is Jack"?, she laughed and said, "as rotten as ever" causing everybody to laugh.

Dean looked at the happy couple and said, "are you two ready to continue"?, they looked at each other and then him and said, "yes sir" in unison", everybody then took their places and Dean took a deep breath and said, "dearly beloved".


	25. Chapter 25

Instant Family-Ch 25

Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand as Dean finished by saying, "we are gathered here today to join in the bonds of holy matrimony Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia". He looked around the room and said, "it's so good to see such a band of family and friends joining together for this special occasion, he smiled at them and said, "Aaron said that you might want to do your own vows, has that been decided yet"?, Penelope looked at Derek and said, "I like that idea, what about you hotstuff"?, he winked at her and said, "our own vows please".

Dean asked for the rings and JJ and Reid quickly handed them up to him, he then looked at Derek and said, "put this ring on Penelopes hand and then recite your vows to her". Derek nervously took the ring and slid it on her finger and said, "Penelope, baby girl, you are my world, you are my heart, you are the one woman that I have always wanted by my side".

She felt her heart racing as she heard him say, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you as we watch our babies grow, I promise here today in front of our family and friends that I will show you how much you mean to me everyday". Dean smiled and said, "Penelope slid the ring onto Dereks finger and then recite your vows to him".

Penelope slowly took the ring and slid it on Dereks finger and said, "Derek, hotstuff", you are the love of my life and I have been in love with you since the first day I laid my eyes on you". He grinned at her when she said, "you are my best friend, my confidant, my lover and today you become my husband and Megans father and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you".

Dean looked around and said, "if there is anyone that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, please let them speak now or forever hold their peace". He smiled and said, "well then, but the powers vested in me by the state of Virginia I now pronounce you husband and wife", he looked at Derek and said,  
"you may now kiss your bride".

He smiled and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she giggled and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan". Penelope cupped his face in her hands and leaned in and pressed her lips against his, they pulled apart to hearing Dean say, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan".

They turned around to see their friends smiling faces and hearing the clapping of hands, Dean shook hands with the newlywed couple and said, "congratulations you two". Penelope smiled and said, "thank you so much", Dean said, "you make an adorable couple and your daughter is so beautiful", Derek said, "thank you sir,  
thank you so much".

Hotch smiled and said, "give Sharla our love", he said, "I will, I will" and as the happy family headed out the door Dean grinned, when they stepped out into the hall Derek pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart she said, "I love you", Derek laughed and said, "I love you to baby".

Dave laughed and said, "alright then let's head home to that reception Fran and the girls have been working on", Derek intertwined fingers with his new bride as they made their way toward the cars. The ride home was filled with the newlyweds talking about their daughter, Derek raised her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I can't believe you're my wife".

She laughed and said, "believe it hotstuff, you're stuck with me forever", he said, "forever is a great place to start hotstuff", he sighed happily as a few minutes later they pulled up to their house. Derek walked around and opened her door and said, "this weekend I'll move my stuff over here", she nodded her head and said, "do you think Clooney will like it here"?, he said, "ohhhhhhhh he will love it here".

When they stepped onto the porch Derek opened the door and when the door opened he picked her up and carried her inside the house and before puttting her down he kissed her lips one final time. When her feet hit the floor she turned around and everybody screamed, "CONGRATULATIONSSSSSSSSS".


	26. Chapter 26

Instant Family-Ch 26

Penelope laughed and said, "everything is so beautiful but how did you have enough time to do all of this"?, Fran walked over and hugged her daughter in law and said, "we had more than enough time, I got the cake and gifts and the girls did the food and decorations". Derek laughed and said, "everything looks amazing momma".

Desiree said, "congratulations big brother and welcome to the family Penelope" Penelope smiled and said, "thank you Desi", Sarah hugged her brother and sister in law and said, "if he gives you any problems just let me know". Derek looked up and said, "heyyyyy I'm standing right here", Penelope kissed his cheek and said, "don't worry Sarah I will" as she giggled.

Emily came over carrying Megan and said, "here you go mommy", Penelope kissed Megan on the forehead and said, "how is mommys little girl"?, the baby cooed up at her. Derek grinned and said, "there's daddys princess", Fran said, "she had a bottle and her diaper changed a few minutes ago so she is ready for some family bonding time", Penelope grinned as she looked back down at her beautiful daughter.

Everybody grabbed a glass of wine, except for Jack and Henry who got punch and Hotch said, "I'd like to make a toast to the happy couple", everybody raised their glasses as he said, "here's to Penelope and Derek, may their lives be filled with love, joy, happiness" and before he ended the toast Fran said, "and lots and lots of grandbabies for me" causing everybody to laugh.

Shawn collapsed on the bed beside his girlfriend and said, "that was amazing", she laughed and said, "it definitley was", he took a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around her and said, "soon all of our problems will be over". She looked up at him and said, "so how are things on the baby front"?, he ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "they are going great, my attorney has started the paperwork to get Megan removed from her current dwelling".

The woman smiled and said, "that's great news because your time is running out", he said, "yeah I know, I know", she kissed his lips and said, "this is all your fathers fault if he hadn't put that part in his will we could have been married by now". He said, "I know baby but according to his will I have to show proof of a child before the age of 30".

She took a deep breath and said, "I just wish I could have been the one that gave you the child instead of that, of that", Shawn rolled her over onto her back and crashed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart he said, "let's not talk about this right now", she wrapped her hands around his neck and said, "how about we not talk at all" as she claimed his lips again.

As the celebration continued Fran leaned in and said, "alright since tonight is your wedding night Dave and I want to keep our beautiful grandaughter so that mommy and daddy can work on more grandbabies for me". Penelope smiled as Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "are you sure momma"?, she said, "of course I'm sure, well unless you don't want some alone time with your new bride"?, he said, "oh no, no I definitely want some alone time with my baby girl".

Hotch laughed and said, "Em are you about ready to head home so the honeymooners can honeymoon"?, she winked at him and said, "I am because I have some ideas of my own". He took a deep breath and said, "well that's our cue to go", Jack waved as he ran out the front door followed closely by Henry squealing, "byeee"  
as he ran to catch up with Jack.

Sarah and Desiree ran upstairs to grab the diaper bag so they could head out, JJ hugged Penelope and said, "congratulations Garcie", she said, "thank you so much Jayje". Reid smiled at Derek and said, "soooooo, how does it feel to be a married man"?, he sighed and said, "it feels amazing and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with my girls".

Penelope and Derek hugged and kissed their daughter again before putting her into her carseat, Dave said, "have fun you to", Derek wiggled his eyebrows and said,  
"ohhhhhhhhh don't worry we will". JJ leaned in and said, "we have a few surprises for the two of you waiting upstairs in your room", she turned around and walked out onto the porch and then said, "ohhhh and Garcie there is a special gift in the bathroom for ya" before heading off the steps hand in hand with Reid.

Fran hugged Derek and Penelope and said, "goodnight you two and don't worry about the little one she'll be fine with us", Penelope said, "have fun tonight baby girl and mommy and daddy will see you tomorrow". Desiree and Sarah grinned as they hugged the newlyweds before heading toward the door, Derek and Penelope stood in the door waving as they watched them pulling away from the house.

Derek closed and locked the door before picking his wife up and carrying her up the stairs, she squealed and said, "something tells me that I'm going to be in for a wild nightttttttt" as they disappeared into their room.


	27. Chapter 27

This chapter contains sexual content

Instant Family-Ch 27

Derek gently put her down on the floor and said, "you look so beautiful Mrs. Morgan", she winked at him and said, "why thank you Mr. Morgan", she kissed his lips gently and when she pulled apart she ran her hand down his chest and said, "I'll be right back". He kissed the end of her nose and said, "hurry back baby girl, hurry back".

She laughed as she turned and headed toward the bathroom, when the doors closed Derek quickly stripped down to his boxers and sat on the side of the bed waiting for his wife to come back into the room. He loved those words his wife and ohhhhhhhh how he loved the woman how had claimed his heart the first day they met and who would always own it.

Penelope walked out of the bathroom and smiled as Derek walked over to her, he stood there and said, "so beautiful and all mine", he moved his hand to the belt of her silky robe and tugged it open. He licked his lips when he saw the teddy she was wearing, it was black and red with lace around her breasts, he said, "I feel like a child on Christmas morning".

She laughed and said, "how's so handsome"?, he slid her robe down her arm and said, "because you are my gift and I'm going to take great pleasure in unwrapping you". She grinned as she slid her fingers to the waistband of his boxers and said, "so does that mean that you are my present to"?, he kissed her lips and said,  
"I'll be whatever you want, whenever you want it".

When her robe puddled at her feet he growled and said, "so perfect baby, you are so beautiful", she walked closer and wrapped her arms around him and quickly claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart she said, "do you like what I'm wearing handsome"?, he said, "it's sexyyyyyyyy just like you but I think it would look better somewhere else".

She looked at him and said, "and where would that be"?, he winked at her and said, "puddled at your feet in the floor", and as it slid down her body he moaned in appreciation as she stood naked in front of him. Penelope said, "ohhhhhhhhh handsome I do believe it's my turn to unwrap my gift", he nodded his head yes as she slowly slid his boxers down over his hips.

Penelope pulled him back to the bed and then laid down pulling him with her, she smiled as he hovered over her, he caressed her cheek and said, "I love you so much baby girl". She kissed the palm of his hand and said, "I love you to hotstuff, so so much", he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers.

He wasted no time getting between her creamy thighs and seconds later they both moaned in pleasure as he slid inside her inch by glorious inch, she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and moaned his name as he started sliding in and out of her effortlessly. She then started placing kisses up and down the side of his neck.

They moved as one as they slowly bringing each other closer and closer to release, Derek smiled against her neck as he felt her tightening up around him and a few hard deep thrusts later wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both. He collapsed on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her and said, "that was amazing Mrs. Morgan".

She looked up at him and said, "that was more than amazing, that was perfect Mr. Morgan", he winked at her and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and showing you everyday how much I love you". He slid his hand down to her stomach and said, "and who knows maybe one day soon we will be able to welcome a little one into our family but if that doesn't happen then we will adopt 1 or 2 or 10 if that's what we want".

She raised up on her elbow and said, "I love you Derek Morgan and I'll love you forever and ever", he smiled at her and said, "I will love you forever and ever to goddess and nothing is going to change that". She gasped in surprise when he rolled her under him and crashed his lips against hers, she giggled and said, "what am I going to do with you handsome"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "allow me to show you baby girl" as they started yet another round of very passionate lovemaking.


	28. Chapter 28

Instant Family-Ch 28

Shawn sighed as he took a sip of his wine and said, "soon we will have everything we've ever dreamed of", the woman plopped down in his lap and said, "any idea when we will get to see the judge"?, he kissed her lips and said, "it should be in a few days, my attorney is delivering the paperwork back to the social worker first thing in the morning".

The woman smiled and said, "how long do we actually have to keep the baby after you get custody of her"?, he said, "well we'll have to keep her with us until she's 18". The woman said, "18, are you serious, I thought we just had to keep her for a little while but until she's 18 that is ridiculious", he ran his hand up and down her back and said, "I agree buttttttt if we want to be able to have access to her millions along with our we have to do it".

She rested her forehead against his and said, "it's just a good thing that I love you", he swatted her on the butt and said, "yeah and the promise of all of that money isn't bad incentive either". She stood up and held down her hand and said, "how about we go to bed", he put his hand in hers and said, "I'm not sleepy sweetie", she winked at him and said, "neither am I" as she pulled him toward their bedroom.

Derek woke up and sighed happily as the woman in his arms slept in front of him, he leaned down and kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "I love you baby girl and no matter what we will be a family, you, me and Megan, I promise". He then snuggled closer to Penelope and closed his eyes and it didn't take long for him to drift back off to sleep.

A few hours later Penelope woke up to an empty bed, she threw the cover back and put her robe on and made her way downstairs, when she got to the bottom of the stairs she heard him humming as he made their breakfast. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him and kissed the side of his neck and said, "good morning Mr. Morgan".

He turned in her arms and kised her lips and said, "and good morning to you Mrs. Morgan, how did you sleep"?, she sighed happily as she laid her head down his chest and said, "amazingly because I was wrapped in the loving arms of my husband". He kissed the top of her head and said, "are you hungry"?, she looked up at him and said, "starvinggggggg".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "have a seat my blushing bride and I'll bring the food over", she winked at him as she walked over and sat down at the table to wait for breakfast. She watched as Derek carried over bacon, eggs, biscuits, juice, coffee and fresh fruit, she said, "wow handsome a girl could really get use to this treatmemt".

He smiled and said, "good because I'm going to show you everyday how much I love you", she grinned and said, "have you checked on Megan this morning"?, he nodded his head and said, "I sure have and she was fine, Rossi was feeding her bottle as he sung to her in italian". Penelope said, "he is so good with her", Derek nodded his head and said, "he is a great man and him and momma love that little girl so much".

She took a bite of melon and said, "what if we lose her Derek"?, he said, "baby we aren't going to lose her, she's our daughter", she said, "but", he put his finger on her lips and said, "no buts baby girl, we aren't going to lose her, we will win custody of her, we will". She smiled and said, "what did I do to deserve a man like you"?, he said, "you're just you baby and that's all I need".

They spent the rest of their breakfast talking about things they wanted to do with their daughter, Derek sighed and said, "we still have time for a quick shower before we head over to pick Megan up, that is if you're up for a shower"?, she stood up and said, "ohhhhhhh I'm up for it old man, that is if you think you can catch me" as she ran toward the stairs with him right behind her.

April was sitting at her desk and when she heard someone knocking on her door she looked up and said, "may I help you"?, the man held his hand out and said, "yes mam my name is Connor Vanhoose and I'm Shawns attorney". She said, "hello it's nice to meet you", he said, "nice to meet you to, I brought back my clients paperwork so that we can get this process started".

April looked over the paperwork and said, "everything seems to be in order", he nodded his head and said, "how long do you think it will take before we get to see the child"?, April said, "well I will take the paperwork to the judge and then everything is in his court". Connor smiled as he pulled out a card and handed it to her and said, "please let me know when my client can see his daughter, my number is on the card".

Reid was sitting at his desk when Hotch walked over and said, "what's on your mind this morning Spencer"?, he said, "I was just thinking how suddenly Megans dad came to town". Hotch said, "it's almost like something else motivated him to be here isn't it"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "exactly, it just happened so fast".

Hotch said, "I'll get Kevin to look into Shawn and see what he can find", as Reid watched Hotch head toward Penelopes lair he said, "I just know that you are up to something Shawn, but what" as he picked up his cup and took a sip of coffee.


	29. Chapter 29

Instant Family-Ch 29

About half an hour later Derek and Penelope come out of their bathroom dressed and wrapped in each others arms, Penelope looked up at him and said, "I still can't believe that we're married, that you my chocolate drop are my husband". He kissed her lips gently and said, "well goddess it's true, you're mine and I'm yours and it's going to stay that way for the rest of our lives".

She took a deep breath and said, "are you ready to head over to pick up our daughter"?, Derek said, "I am, I definitley am" as they intertwined their fingers as they made their way out of their house. As they pulled away from the curb Penelope couldn't help but worry, what if Derek was wrong, what if they lost their daughter, what if Shawn actually succeeded in taking her away from them, she shook her head and brushed those thoughts out of her head as they got closer and closer to their daughter.

Fran was singing to Megan when Derek and Penelope walked into the living room, Penelope said, "how is my angel"?, Fran handed the little girl over to her and said, "she's great, she's ready for some mommy daddy time now". Derek kissed her gently on the cheek and said, "thanks for watching her lastnight momma", Fran grinned and said, "anytime baby boy, anytime".

Dave walked into the room and said, "wellllll hello newlyweds, how are you today"?, Derek laughed and said, "were fine Dave", Penelope looked up and said, "we are more than fine Dave we are perfect". Derek said, "we were thinking about taking Megan down to the park where the ducks are, the view there is amazing",  
Fran said, "ohhhhh she will love that when she gets a little older".

Penelope said, "when she gets a little older we can take her down there and let her feed the ducks", Dave walked over and put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "Hotch and Reid are working on something". Derek said, "do we have a case"?, he shook his head and said, "no, something just didn't seem right to Reid and they are checking into it that's all".

Derek said, "it's about Shawn isn't it"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah, he just came to town so suddenly in search of his daughter", Derek said, "I hope they are able to find something because we could be seeing the judge anytime in the next few days". Dave said, "they're having Kevin do searches to see what he can dig up on him", Derek nodded his head as he glanced over at the smiling face of his new bride.

Hotch and now Reid stood behind Kevin and watched as he started his searches on Shawn, Kevin said, "this could take a while sir, there is so much information to search through. Hotch said, "please let us know when you find anything", Kevin nodded his head and said, "yes sir" as he heard Reid and Hotch walk out of the lair and close the door behind

While his girlfriend was sleeping Shawn decided that he would go for a walk, it was such a beautiful day and there was a park up the street from where they were staying. He sighed as he walked across the street and headed toward the huge pond in the center of the park, the trees were huge and there were flowers all over the place and as he walked along the path he couldn't help but smile.

Derek got out of the SUV and walked around to see Penelope getting Megan out of the car, he got the stroller out of the back and wheeled it up beside both of his girls. Penelope laid the little girl down and said, "mommy and daddy are going to take you to the pond and show you the ducks and when you get a little bit older we will come here and let you feed the pretty ducks".

Derek pulled the top over the baby to keep the heat down on the baby, Penelope looped her arm through her husbands as they made their way up the path toward the pond. Shawn sat down on a bench and watched as ducks glided across the top of the water, he glanced to his left and saw a little girl about 3 years old taking bread from her daddy and throwing it out to the ducks.

He smiled as the little girl cackled out as the duck took the bread and he wondered if he would ever feel that happy with Megan, the closer they were getting to the pond the more excited Penelope was getting, she knew that right now Megan was to little to really understand but she wanted her to get to experience the park and pond.

They walked over and Derek got the little girl out of the stroller and said, "see the ducks Megan"?, Shawns head turned in the direction of the voices and when he heard the name Megan he wondered, was that his daughter Megan. He stood up and walked over to them and looked down at the little girl who was the spitting image of her momma and said, "Megan".

Derek looked up and saw the man standing there and before he could say anything Shawn said, "may I hold her"?, Penelope said, "I don't think so, she's really small". Shawn said, "I'd never hurt her, she's my daughter", Penelope said, "Sh Sh shawn"?, he nodded his head as he reached for his daughter, Penelopes heart broke as she watched him reaching for her daughter.

Just as he was about to take her Derek pulled away and said, "this isn't happening, not here and definitley not now", Shawn said, "I don't think that you have much of a choice, she is my daughter". Penelope said, "she's our daughter", he laughed and said, "we will see what the court says about that won't we"?, Derek handed Penelope the baby and said, "you need to step away and step away now".

Shawn said, "OR WHAT"?, Derek pulled his badge out of his pocket and said, "or I will arrest you for harrasement"?, the man threw up his hands and said, "fine but this isn't over". Penelope put the baby back into the stroller as Derek said, "far from over Shawn, far from over" as they walked away heading back to their car.

Shawn smiled and said, "I'll see you soon Megan, daddy will see you soon as he watched the family disappear up the path


	30. Chapter 30

Instant Family-Ch 30

When Derek and Penelope got into their car Derek pulled his cell off his belt and called Hotch, after a few rings Hotch said, "hey Morgan, what's going on"?, Derek said, "can you meet us at our house as soon as you can"?, he said, "yeah sure but what's wrong"?, he said, "we took Megan to the park and ran into her biological dad".

Hotch said, "I'll be there as soon as I can and please tell Penelope not to worry", he looked over at his wife and said, "that's going to be easier said than done man". After the call ended he put it back on his belt and said, "Hotch is going to meet us at the house", he then intertwined their fingers and said, "and he told me to tell you not to worry".

She reached up with her free hand and wiped away a tear and said, "we could lose her Derek, we could lose our baby", he brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "no we won't, we won't lose her". She glanced over her shoulder and saw Megan peacefully sleeping and said, "the adoption should be final soon but now that he's entered the picture they won't finalize it till this is over and if the judge rules against us", he stopped her and said, "don't think that way, we aren't going to lose her".

When they pulled up in their driveway Fran and Dave were pulling up, she got out of the car and said, "Aaron called and said that you ran into Megans dad"?, he nodded his head as he watched Penelope unhook the carseat from the back of the car. Penelope looked up at Fran and said, "we could lose our baby Fran", she then wrapped her arm around Penelope and said, "honey that isn't going to happen".

Penelope took a deep breath as she carried Megan inside with Fran right behind her, Dave said, "what happened"?, Derek said, "we were standing at the pond watching the ducks and talking to Megan when this man stood up and told us that he wanted to hold our daughter". Dave said, "that took balls", Derek said, "he wanted to hold her and he tried to take her out of my arms".

Dave said, "maybe you should get a restraining order to keep him away until the hearing", Derek glanced over his shoulder and saw Hotch and Emily getting out of the car. Derek said, "she's inside with momma", Emily said, "come on Jack, let's go and see aunt P", Hotch walked over and said, "now tell me what happened at the park".

Derek spent the next few minutes filling Hotch in on what happened, Hotch said, "I contacted a friend and she should be here soon", Dave said, "do you think that they should get a restraining order until the hearing"?, Hotch said, "that sounds like a good idea but we will talk to Beth when she gets here and see what she says", he nodded his head yes in agreement as they headed inside.

Shawn smiled as he pulled his cell out of his pocket, he called his attorney and after a few rings he heard, "is something wrong"?, he said, "I saw her", he blew out a deep breath and said, "you saw who today"?, he said, "I saw my daughter, I saw Megan". His attorney said, "please tell me that you didn't make contact with the woman that has her".

Shawn said, "well yeah I did but she's my daughter", the attorney said, "yes she is but adoption preceedings are in process so right now Megan is with her", he said, "but". The attorney said, "you pay me to handle these things so please let me do my job", Shawn said, "alright, alright", the attorney said, "now I need you to walk me through what happened step by step" and he spent the next several minutes telling his lawyer everything that happened from his first sight of his daughter until he called him.

Hotch squatted down in front of Penelope and said, "Penelope I need you to listen to me", she looked up as he said, "you didn't do anything wrong, you and your family were at the pond and you were approached by him, right"?, she nodded her head and said, "right". He said, "and when he tried to take the baby from Derek neither of you did anything, right"?, she said, "right, all Derek did was hand Megan to me".

Derek said, "Dave suggested that we get a restraining order until the hearing", she nodded her head in agreement and said, "that sounds like a good idea", they glanced over to their daughter who was sleeping in her swing and Penelope said, "she's innocent in all of this Hotch, she doesn't deserve to suffer", he put his hand on hers and said, "and she won't, soon you will be meeting with the judge and then your papers will become final and Megan will be yours and then you can put allllllll of this behind you".

Derek kissed the top of Penelopes head and then stood up and walked over to the door when someone knocked, he opened the door and the woman held out her hand and said, "my name is Beth Roberts, I'm suppose to meet Aaron Hotchner here", Derek stepped aside and said, "he's in the living room", Beth stepped inside and headed over to join the family.

Hotch shook hands with her and said, "thanks for coming so fast Beth", she said, "not a problem", she said, "where is Megan"?, Penelope said, "she's sleeping in her swing" and pointed to the other side of the room. Beth sat down beside Penelope and said, "alright I need for you two to walk me through everything step by step", she nodded her head in agreement as she opened her mouth to start from the beginning.


	31. Chapter 31

Instant Family-Ch 31

Connor took a deep breath as he started reviewing Shawns case, he saw that right now the ball was in Penelopes court but with her being a single woman with a very dangerous job it shouldn't be to hard to prove her unfit. Beth looked at the newlyweds and said, "Dave had a good idea, I will get a restraining order to keep Shawn away from Megan until after you talk to the judge".

Derek said, "how long do you think it will take before we get to see him"?, she said, "right now the system is booked to capacity for at least the next 6 to 8 weeks so it will be a while". Penelope said, "I am in the process of adopting Megan", Beth said, "well until this case is settled by the judge your petition won't be finalized but don't worry, just as soon as the decision comes through favorable for you the paperwork should go right through".

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "see sweetness I told you", Beth said, "just stay calm and enjoy spending time with your daughter and with your new husband and congratulations on that by the way". Derek and Penelope in unison said, "thank you", Beth said, "right now Shawn and his attorney don't know that you two are married and when they find out that's really going to pop their bubble".

Beth looked at Hotch and said, "I'll get the paperwork for the restraining order started as soon as I go back to my office and it shoulde be in his laywers hands by this evening". Hotch smiled and said, "thanks again Beth", she said, "anytime, now if you will excuse me I need to get back to my office and get that paperwork started".

Derek walked her to the door and before she stepped out she said, "don't worry I'll do everything I can to make sure that your daughter stays right where she is and that's with you and your wife". Derek smiled and said, "thank you" as he shook hands with Beth one final time before she walked out the door and down the steps.

Fran put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "how about you and Emily come into the kitchen and have some tea with me"?, she smiled and said, "tea sounds nice right now". Derek smiled and mouthed the words, "thanks momma" as they turned and headed into the kitchen, Hotch said, "Beth will have the papers in Shawns attorneys hands in a few hours".

Derek said, "she seems like a great attorney", Hotch said, "she's the best of the best", Dave put his hands on Dereks shoulders and said, "how about we call JJ and Spencer and have a family day"?, he sighed and said, "that sounds like a good idea". Dave pulled his cell off his belt as he made his way across the room to call the Reids.

Derek walked over to the swing and stood watching as his daughter slept, he felt a hand in his and looked down to see Jack standing there, he said, "what's up little man"?, Jack said, "you're a good daddy". Derek dropped to his knees and hugged the little boy and said, "thank you", he smiled and said, "can I play with Clooney"?, he said, "sure, if your dad says it's alright".

Jack walked over and said, "can I go outside and play with Clooney"?, Hotch ruffled his sons hair and said, "sureeeee", Jack said, "yesssssss" as he ran out the back door. Derek said, "you have quite a little man there", Hotch said, "he definitley keeps us on our toes", Derek said, "he is so much like you Hotch and when he grows up he is going to be an amazing man", Hotch nodded his head in agreement and said, "and your little girl is going to be quite the heartbreaker".

Derek laughed and said, "that she is man, that she is", Dave walked over and said, "the Reids will be here in a little while", Dave said, "how about we head out back and get the grill ready"?, Derek said, "let me go tell baby girl and I'll be right out". Derek headed into the kitchen and said, "baby girl I'm going to go out with Dave and Hotch and get the grill ready".

Penelope said, "how's Megan"?, he said, "sleeping like the angel she is", Penelope smiled and said, "alright my love", he leaned over and kissed her lips gently before joining the rest of the men.


	32. Chapter 32

Instant Family-Ch 32

The next few weeks passed by rather quickly as the team worked on several cases, Penelope helped them from her home office because she didn't want to leave her daughter. Derek was smiling at her on the computer screen as she rocked the baby to sleep after her bath, Derek said, "how is everything angel"?, Penelope sighed and said, "we miss you hotstuff".

He ran his hand over his head and said, "awwww sweetness I miss you both to", Penelope kissed Megan on the top of the head and said, "how much longer before you will be coming home"?, he sighed and said, "I wish I knew goddess, we just can't seem to catch a lead". He yawned and said, "have you had any trouble from Shawn or his attorney since we've been gone"?, she shook her head and said, "no, the restraining order Beth got is doing the trick".

She said, "sweetheart I'm going to lay her down and then head to bed and you look like you could use some sleep", he said, "I'm exhausted baby girl but I don't see much sleep coming until this case is over and I'm home with my girls". She blew him a kiss and said, "we love you handsome", he smiled and said, "and I love you both to, so so much".

After their video chat ended she got up and put the baby into her crib and then changed into her night clothes and climbed under the covers, she smiled as she turned the baby monitor on before fixing her pillows and rolling onto her side. She looked at the picture of her, Derek and Megan and as she closed her eyes she had a huge smile on her face.

It would be another 3 weeks before she would get news that her family was on the way home, she sighed as she handed Megan to Sarah and said, "I'll be back as soon as I can". Sarah hugged her sister in law and said, "don't worry things are going to work out", she kissed her daughter on the forehead and said, "mommy loves you and you need to be good for auntie Sarah".

Megan cooed up at her mommy as she headed toward the door, when she opened the door she saw Fran pulling up in front of the house, she grinned and said, "thanks again for coming to court with me". Fran said, "you are very welcome honey, have you heard anything this morning from the team"?, she said, "I talked to Derek about an hour ago so when they land they are coming straight to the courthouse".

She said, "I talked to Dave right before I left and they were hoping to be on the ground soon", she got into Frans car and buckled up her seatbelt and Fran said,  
"did you eat anything this morning"?, she shook her head and said, "I was to nervous to eat but I had some tea". Fran said, "are you sure that you're alright you are looking a little pale"?, she said, "I didn't sleep much lastnight but when this is all over and Megan is ours then I'll relax".

Fran nodded her head as they pulled away from the house, meanwhile Derek looked down at his watch and said, "how much longer"?, Hotch laughed and said, "we should be landing in about 10 minutes". Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "I need to be with baby girl today", Dave said, "don't worry, we'll get there and your mom is there with her".

He nodded his head as he laid it back against the seat and said, "I'm afraid that Shawn and his attorney are going to try something", Hotch opened his mouth to reassure Derek that everything was going to be alright when his cell started ringing. He pulled it off his belt as he made his way to the back of the jet to talk to Kevin.

Hotch said, "please tell me that you were able to find something"?, he said, "well sir I am working right now on unsealing some sealed records", he said, "what are the records you are trying to unseal"?, he said, "Shawns father passed away about 8 weeks ago and I'm trying to open his will". Hotch said, "please call me as soon as you unseal it and let me know what it says".

Before ending the call Kevin said, "will do" Hotch then headed back to his seat and Derek said, "is everything alright"?, he said, "that was Kevin and he is working to unseal some records reguarding Shawn". Derek leaned forward and said, "what kind of records"?, Hotch said, "his father died about 8 weeks ago and his will is sealed sooo hopefully when he unseals them we will have more ammunition to use against him for this case.

Penelope and Fran walked into the courtroom, Fran sat behind Penelope and Beth and Beth said, "have you heard from Derek"?, she said, "they should be here any time now". The baitliff walked to the center of the room and said, "all rise Judge Amy Hand presiding", Penelope stood beside her attorney and felt her heart racing as the judge stepped into the room and sat down.


	33. Chapter 33

Instant Family-Ch 33

Connor looked at Shawn and said, "relax and no matter what the judge says don't make a scene", he nodded his head and said, "don't worry, I got this allllll under control". Amy looked up and said, "I see that both parties are here and ready to continue"?, Beth and Connor stood up and said, "yes mam", she looked at Shawn first and said, "well Mr. Slater I would like to hear your side of the story".

Shawn said, "your honor I dated Megans mom for several years and I loved her, I loved her with all my heart and I wanted for us to make a life together but things didn't work out that way". Everybody listened as he said, "even after we broke up we stayed in touch, well at first", the judge said, "why didn't you petition the court earlier"?, he said, "mam I didn't find out about her until about 5 or 6 weeks ago".

Amy looked at him and said, "you mean the mother didn't tell you about her"?, he said, "no mam", she said, "well then how did you find out that you had a daughter and where to find her"?, he said, "one of her friends is friends with my mother and she told me that I had a daughter and that Megans momma had died, well of course I started right them trying to find my daughter".

Penelope rolled her eyes as Shawn said, "my friend Charlotte is the one that told me she saw my ex fiancee here in town and it was just a few days before she delivered my beautiful daughter". Amy said, "if you are granted custody of Megan what are your plans"?, he said, "my plans are to take care of my daughter and spend the rest of my life trying to make things up to her that I wasn't able to make up to her mother".

Derek practically jumped out of the car and ran into the courthouse, he stopped outside the door as he tried to catch his breath, he looked around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Dave said, "easy Morgan, kitten needs you to stay calm", he blew out a deep breath and said, "I can do this, I can do this for both of my girls".

The judge looked up when Derek and the rest of the team stepped into the room, she said, "may I help you"?, Derek said, "I'm sorry your honor for any disruption here today". She said, "are you part of this case"?, he said, "yes mam, I'm Derek Morgan, I'm Penelopes husband and Megans dad", Shawn leaned in and said, "when did that happen"?, Connor said, "I don't know but I'm going to find out".

The judge smiled and said, "why are you late to court today Mr. Morgan"?, he said, "I'm afraid it couldn't be avoided mam", the judge listened as he said, "I'm an FBI agent, I work in the BAU here in Quantico and we were away on a case and just got back into town". She motioned for him to be seated at the table with his wife.

Derek kissed Penelope gently on the lips and said, "sorry baby girl but I got here as soon as I could", they instantly intertwined their fingers as the judge said, "we're glad that you were able to make it Mr. Morgan". He smiled and said, "thank you mam", the judge smiled and then looked at Shawn and said, "is there anything else that you would like to add Mr. Slater"?, he said, "yes mam, I would like to know when Ms. Garcia married Mr. Morgan".

The judge looked at Penelope and said, "Mrs. Morgan when did you and your husband get married"?, she said, "around 6 weeks ago mam", she said, "how long after Megan was put into your custody"?, she said, "about a week". She said, "how long have you known your husband"?, she smiled happily and said, "over 10 years now mam".

She grinned and said, "congratulations", they looked at each other and then her and said in unison, "thank you", she looked at Shawn and Connor and said, "have your questions been answered satisfactorily"?, Connor said, "yes mam". The judge said, "alright Mrs. Morgan I would like to hear your side of the story", she took a deep breath as she spent the next few minutes filling the judge in on everything that had happened since Megan was put in her care until the time of court that day.

Penelope felt a sudden wave of nausea and Derek looked at her and said, "are you alright"?, she said, "I'm fine, just a little nauseated", the judge looked out at the people in the courtroom and said, "I've heard both sides of the story and I'll retire to my chambers for a little while while I make my decision", the baitliff said, "all rise".

As Penelope stood up she felt dizzy, Derek looked at her and said, "baby, baby" and then she collapsed in his arms


	34. Chapter 34

Instant Family-Ch 34

The judge ran over and said, "baitliff call the medics", he pulled out his cell and ordered medics to the courtroom, Derek checked for a pulse and said, "baby girl I need you to wake up". Reid walked over and leaned down and checked the pulse on her wrist and said, "it's racing", the judge said, "has she been sick lately"?, Derek said, "no mam, she's just been under a lot of stress with Mr. Slater being in town".

The judge looked over at Shawn and shook her head, he held his hands up and said, "I haven't bothered her, I've stayed away just like the restraining order says your honor". They then all stood back as the medics ran into the room, the checked her vitals and then looked up at the judge and said, "her blood pressure is up and so is her heart rate".

Derek said, "what's can we do"?, he said, "we need to take her to the ER so they can check her out", he nodded his head as he watched them load her onto the gurney and wheel her out of the room. The judge then walked over to her chambers and closed the door, Shawn ran his hand over his head and said, "I didn't do anything, I swear".

Connor said, "I know you didn't, if something is wrong with her, like seriously wrong with her this might help you get custody of Megan", he wickedly smiled as the thoughts of getting those millions and millions of dollars filled his mind. Derek rod in the back of the ambulance with Penelope holding her hand the entire way telling her how much he loved her.

About half an hour later Derek was sitting by her side in the ER waiting on her to wake up, he brought her and up to his lips and kissed it and said, "please be alright, please". He felt her hand tighten around his and as her eyes fluttered open he caressed the side of her face and said, "there you goooo, there's my baby girl".

Penelope smiled and said, "wh wh what happened"?, he said, "the judge had dismissed court while she went to look over everything and you fainted", she looked at him and said, "I what"?, he said, "you fainted". She looked around and said, "can we go home"?, he said, "the doctor ran some tests and we are just waiting on the results".

He sat down on the gurney beside her and said, "you have got to stop scaring me like that", she smiled as she kissed the palm of his hand and said, "I'll try my love, I promise". He said, "have you been feeling sick lately"?, she shook her head and said, "no, just tired", he said, "have you been eating"?, she said, "of course I have, it's just that this morning I was so nervous that I couldn't eat anything".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you so much and the thoughts of anything happening to you is to much for me to take", she said, "I'm here handsome and as you can see I'm fine soooooo you are stuck with me forever handsome". He laughed and said, "that's good because forever is a good place to start", he then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

Shawn was all smiles as he looked over at Connor, the two had decided to stay close to the courthouse in case the judge came back soon with her decision, Connor said, "what's brought on that smile"?, he said, "just thinking that all of this could be over soon and that I am going to get all of that money is what put this smile on my face".

Connor swallowed hard and said, "what about Megan"?, Shawn said, "what about her"?, Connor said, "if you get custody of her what's going to happen"?, he said, "we'll raise her of course, she is after all my daughter". Connor nodded his head and said, "that she is Shawn", he then looked down at his watch and said, "I wonder how much longer it's going to take before we get a decision"?, Shawn laughed and said, "as long as we end up winning, I don't care how long it takes to come".

Penelope looked up when she saw 2 doctors walking into the room, she sat up and said, "Dr. Smith, what are you doing here"?, she said, "when they brought you in they called me when they got the reslts of your tests back". She said, "is something wrong with me"?, Dr. Smith said, "Penelope do you remember the talk we had when you were shot"?, she nodded her head and looked down at the floor.

She said, "it gives me great pleasure to congratulate you", she looked up and said, "congratulate me, for what"?, she said, "on being pregnant Penelope, you are around 6 weeks along". Penelope smiled as her mouth flew open, she looked up at Derek and said, "di di did you hear that"?, he wrapped his arms aorund her and said, "I heard baby girl, I heard".


	35. Chapter 35

Instant Family-Ch 35

Penelope looked up at Dr. Smith and said, "is this really happening, am I really pregnant"?, she said, "yes you are, we checked the results twice and you are definitely pregnant". Derek kissed her gently on the lips and slid his hand down to her stomach and said, "hey in there little one, I'm your daddy", the doctors both grinned and said, "congratulations you to".

Penelope wiped away the tears streaming down her face and said, "thank you, thank you, thank you", handed her a prescription and said, "this is for your prenatal vitamins and here is the card with your appointment on it". Derek said, "don't worry doc, we'll be there". Derek said, "is she okay to go"?, both doctors nodded their heads in agreement.

Derek stood up and held his hand out to his bride and helped her off the gurney, the happy couple intertwined their fingers as they made their way out of the room and closer and closer to their family. Reid looked up to see them walking happily toward them, JJ said, "are you alright Garcie"?, she hugged her friend and said, "right as rain sunshine".

Hotch said, "you scared us Garcia, are you sure you're alright"?, Derek said, "she's more than alright", Emily said, "what's with all the smiles"?, Derek looked at his wife and said, "go ahead sweetness and tell them". Penelope put her hand on her stomach and said, "I'm pregnant, around 6 weeks", everybody one by one hugged the happy couple and gave their congratulations.

Reid said, "I thought you said that it would be extremely hard for you to conceive"?, Penelope said, "that's what Dr. Smith told me but she said that they did the tests twice and we are definitley having a babyyyyyyyyy". Dave kissed her on the cheek and said, "that's great news kitten and Fran is going to be so happy to find out that she's going to have not 1 but 2 grandbabies".

As they headed toward the door Hotchs cell started ringing, he said, "Hotchner", after a few seconds he said, "we'll be right there", after the call ended he looked at the team and said, "the judge is ready to give her decision". Derek looked down at his watch and said, "is that good that she is coming back so fast Hotch"?, he said, "I'm hoping so, it all depends on how much she believed his story".

Derek held out his arm and said, "shall we Mrs. Morgan"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes we shall Mr. Morgan" and as they headed toward their cars the happy couple couldn't help but smile. A few minutes later they walked into the courtroom and headed up to sit down beside Beth, Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope as Beth said, "are you alright"?, she said, "I'm perfect, we just got great news".

Beth said, "well that's great", Derek leaned in and said, "we'er going to have a baby", Beth hugged her and said, "ohhhhh Penelope that's great, I'm so happy for you". Shawn and Connor walked into the room and Shawn said, "are you alright"?, she said, "I'm fine, thanks for asking", he said, "I'm glad that you're alright" as he walked over and sat down beside his attorney.

The baitliff walked to the center of the room and said, "all rise Judge Amy Hand presiding", everybody stood up and when the judge saw Penelope sitting there she smiled and said, "are you alright Mrs. Morgan"?, she said, "yes mam, thank you for asking". Amy said, "that pleases the court, if you don't mind me asking,  
what was the problem"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I don't mind at all, we found out that I'm pregnant, about 6 weeks along".

The judge smiled and said, "well congratulations, that's great news", Penelope and Derek smiled and in unison said, "thank you", the judge said, "while I was back in my chambers I reread the transcripts and and I now ready to give my preliminary results". Shawn looked at Connor and said, "preliminary result, what's that about"?, Connor said, "let's just see what she has to say", he nodded his head as yes as they readied to hear the decision.

Amy said, Mr. Slater I know that Megan is your biological child and that you want to see her", she then looked at Derek and Penelope and said, "Mr. and Mrs Morgan I know that you love Megan like she was yours and that she is thriving in your home". She closed the file and said, "I am ordering 1 visitation for Mr.  
Slater".

Derek squeezed Penelopes hand gently as the judge said, "it will be at the Morgans house tomorrow if that's alright"?, Derek looked Penelope and then at the judge and said, "that's fine mam". The judge said, "the visitation will be monitored by CPS and their decision will be given to me and then I will be able to give my final decision".

Shawn said, "that isn't fair, why do I have to see my child in their home"?, she leaned forward and said, "because I'm ordering it and your child feels safe and comfortable there". Connor put his hand on Shawns and said, "sit down and be still", Shawn blew out a deep breath as he sat down beside his attorney, the judge said, "the visitation will start at 10:00 and I am anxiously waiting on the report from CPS'.

The baitliff said, "all rise" and they stood up and watched as the judge walked out of the courtroom, Beth smiled and said, "that went just as I figured and right now that means that things are looking in your favor". Derek and Penelope smiled as they stood up, Beth said, "I'll see you tomorrow", Penelope said, "we'll see you tomorrow", the happy couple were all smiles as they made their way out the door and closer to their daughter.


	36. Chapter 36

Instant Family-Ch 36

The next morning Derek woke up to an empty bed, he threw back the covers and started to get up when he heard Penelope singing to Megan, he got up and quietly walked to the nursery. He stood outside the door and watched as she kissed their daughter on the forehead and whispered, "mommy loves you and I don't know what I would do if they take you away from me".

Derek walked into the room and said, "they aren't going to take her away", she smiled and said, "I hope you're right handsome, I can't imagine our lives without her in them". He leaned down and kissed her lips and said, "she isn't going anywhere, she's going to grow up in this house with us", she winked at him and said, "would you like to hold her while I fix her a bottle"?, he said, "I would love to hold her".

Penelope stood up and placed Megan into his arms and kissed her cheek and said, "mommy will be back with your bottle in a few minutes", Derek sat down in the rocking chair and said, "daddy loves you so much". Megan looked up at him and started cooing, he said, "mommy is afraid that when your visitor comes today that we will lose you but I don't think, no I know that isn't going to happen".

Derek sat there and rocked her and talked to her about how much he loved her and Penelope and when she walked up the stairs she stopped and grinned as she heard Derek telling her about when they first met and how he called her by the wrong name". Derek said, "yeah your momma had it bad for me even back then buttttt she wouldn't admit it".

Penelope covered her mouth trying not to laugh, she then waited a few seconds before walking into the room and handing him the bottle, he put it to her lips and said, "here you go princess". Megan smiled around the bottle causing his heart to flutter, Penelope said, "I'm going to get dressed and then when I get back I'll get her ready so you can get dressed".

Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you goddess", she winked at him and said, "and I love you sugar shack", he laughed and shook his head as he watched her walk out of the room. He looked down at Megan and said, "your momma is silly but I love her with all my hert", he looked around the room and said, "I agree with your momma, I can't imagine my life without you in it".

Penelope got dressed and as she was pulling her shirt down over her stomach she put her hand on her stomach and said, "hello in there this is your mommy and I love you so much and can't wait to meet you". She sighed happily as she pulled her shirt over her stomach and made her way out of the room, she stepped into the nursery and said, "go ahead and get dressed and I will get our little angel dressed and ready for her, for her", Derek said, "for her visitor"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah ready for her visitor".

Derek brushed his lips against hers and said, "I'll see you in a few minutes", she said, "after I get her dressed I think I'll take her downstairs and put her in her swing". He smiled at her and said, "she does love that swing doesn't she"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "that she does love muffin", he laughed and said, "woman what am I gonna do with you"?, she wiggled her eyebrows and said, "how about later I give you a few ideas"?, he winked at her and said, "consider it a date beautiful" as he made his way out of the room to get dressed.

A few minutes later she was dressed in a peach and white outfit, Penelope blew on Megans stomach causing her to laugh, Penelope said, "mommy loves you soooooo much". She then picked up the squirming angel laying in front of her and said, "how about you and mommy head downstairs and put you in your swing, would you like that"?, she kicked her feet and cooed up at her.

Penelope walked downstairs and put Megan into her swing and cranked it and said, "there you go sweetie" as it started swinging, she stood there just looking down at her daughter until she was pulled out of her thoughts by the door bell ringing. She walked over and opened the door and smiled when she saw Beth standing there.

She stepped aside and said, "come in, come in", Beth said, "how are you doing"?, she said, "to be honest I'm nervous", she put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "don't be, everything is going to be fine, this visit is to see how well Shawn gets along with Megan". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I just can't wait for this visit to be over with".

Beth smiled and said, "believe me I understand but this day will fly by, you'll see", she said, "would you like a cup of coffee"?, she shook her head and said, "no thanks, I'm fine". They stood there talking for few minutes until Derek walked down the stairs, he shook hands with Beth and said, "is it wrong for me to say I'm looking forward to him coming so he can leave"?, she laughed and said, "not at all".

They were pulled out of their conversation by someone knocking at the door, Derek took a deep breath and said, "I'll get it", he walked over to the door and put his hand on the knob and opened the door. He saw the smiling face of Connor and Shawn, he stepped aside and said, "please come in", they walked inside and he nervously said, "hello Penelope, how are you"?, she said, "fine, how are you"?, he said, "fine, a little nervous but fine".

It wasn't long before there was someone else at the door, Derek opened the door and smiled as the woman held her hand out and said, "my name is Jamie Strong and I'm with CPS". Derek stepped aside and watched as Jamie walked into the room, she shook hands with everybody and introduced herself before she walked over and sat down on the couch to observe the meeting.

Penelope walked over and picked up Megan and said, "there's my angel", she then put the baby in her arms and kissed the top of her head and said, "someone is here to see you". She looked at Shawn and said, "would you like to hold her"?, he smiled and said, "I would love to", she put the baby into his arms and when she looked up at the stranger holding her and a few seconds later he lip started quivering and the tears started falling down her little cheeks.


	37. Chapter 37

Instant Family-Ch 37

Jamie watched as Shawn was clueless in how to comfort his daughter, no matter what he tried nothing worked, finally Connor said, "why don't you turn her around so that she can see everybody, maybe that will calm her down". Shawn quickly turned her around and when she saw Derek and Penelope she stopped crying, Jamie made sure to not that in her paperwork.

Hotch was standing and talking to Reid and Dave when Kevin ran over to him, Hotch said, "what's wrong"?, he said, "I found something", the trio listened as he said, "according to Shawns fathers will in order for him to get the millions and millions of dollars that is his inheirantance he has to show proof that he has a child before he turns 30".

Reid said, "how old is he right now"?, Kevin said, "he will be 30 in 2 weeks", Hotch looked at Dave and said, "he doesn't care about that poor innocent child all he is interested in is getting his hands on his money". JJ and Emily walked over and JJ said, "what's happening"?, Reid said, "Kevin discovered that Shawn is suppose to inherit millions and millions of dollars if he can show proof of a child before he turns 30".

Emily crossed her arms over her chest and said, "and let me guess he's turning 30 soon"?, they all nodded their heads in agreement, Hotch looked down at his watch and said, "Shawns already at Morgans, we better get over there and put a stop to this". The team then quickly made their way toward the elevator, they had to make sure that CPS found out just exactly what Shawn was up to.

Penelope said, "would anybody like some coffee or tea"?, Jamie said, "tea sounds great Mrs. Morgan", Penelope said, "please call me Penelope", she grinned and said, "tea sounds great Penelope". She headed toward the kitchen and a few minutes later she came back with a pot of tea and several cups, as they watched the way Shawn held Megan it was obvious that he had never held a baby before and when the baby picked up this she started squirming and getting fussy again.

Derek was watching Megan when there was a knock at the door, he walked over and was surprised to see the team standing there, he said, "what's up"?, Hotch then motioned for Derek to step outside so they could fill him in. He stepped out onto the porch and closed the door and said, "what's wrong"?, Reid smiled and said,  
"nothings wrong, somethings finally right".

Derek grinned and said, "well fill me in pretty boy", Reid said, "when Kevin unsealed the will he found out that if Shawn can show proof of a child before he turns 30 then he will inherit millions of dollars". Derek said, "I think that Beth and Jamie need to know about this", Hotch nodded his head and said, "I agree with you Morgan" as they made their way inside the house.

When Penelope saw the team walking into the house she got up and walked over and said, "hey guys", Emily smiled and said, "we found some things out", she put her hands on her hips and said, "what did you find out"?, Beth walked over and said, "yes what did you find out", Jamie looked up when they walked over to stand in front of her.

Hotch held out his hand and introduced himself and the rest of the team, Jamie shook hands with them and said, "what can I do for you today"?, Hotch said, "we have uncovered some information that might put some light on the reason he suddenly wanted to know about his child". Jamie listened as he said, "our tech was able to find out that if Shawn can show proof of a child before he reaches the age of 30 that he will inherit millions and millions of dollars".

She leaned back and said, "oh really"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "yes mam", he sent the link to her tablet and they all stood there and watched as she read all of the information for herself. She said, "excuse me Mr. Slater", he looked and said, "yes mam". Jamie said, "I was wondering why the sudden interest on getting to know your child"?, he looked at Connor and then at her and said, "I didn't know about her mam and when I found out that her mother had died I wanted to find her".

She said, "well according to some information that I just read if you can show proof that you have a child before you reach the age of 30 you will inherit all of your fathers money, is that correct"?, Connor closed his eyes and looked down at the floor. Shawn cleared his throat and said, "what difference does that make"?, Jamie said, "please just answer the question".

He took a deep breath and said, "I don't think I want to answer that", Jamie said, "I'll give you one more chance to answer me before I make my call", he looked at Connor and then said, "I'm still not going to answer that". Jamie said, "I have the proof right here in front of me" as she pulled out her cell and made a call to the judge.

Megan became very fussy and started crying again, Penelope looked at Jamie and said, "may I hold her"?, Jamie nodded her head and said, "yes", and everybody then watched as when Penelope took the little girl into her arms she stopped crying and cooed up at her mom. Connor said, "well I think that's our cue to be leaving".

As they headed toward the door Reid stepped in front of them and said, "you aren't going anywhere"


	38. Chapter 38

Instant Family-Ch 38

Shawn said, "excuse me, what did you just say"?, Reid said, "I think you heard me, you aren't going anywhere", Connor put his hand on Shawns arm as he started to step up to Reid. When Jamie got off of her cell she stood up and walked over and said, "I talked to the judge and she said that with this new evidence that Mr. Slaters claim is closed".

Shawn said, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT", Hotch stepped forward and said, "she just did", he headed for the door and Dave said, "where do you think you're going"?, he said, "away from you, I will take this over your heads, over allllllll of your heads and I will get my daughter". Jamie said, "no you won't, you were using that child to get your inheritance, that's fraud and that's a crime".

Hotch smiled and said, "that it is", Shawn said, "f f fraud, I didn't do that"?, Jamie said, "yes you did", Hotch looked at Derek and said, "would you like the honors"?. Derek took the cuffs into his hands and said, "I would loveeeeee to", he looked at Shawn and said, "you are under arrest Shawn for using my daughter for fraud to get your inheritance".

Reid grinned at Connor and said, "and you are guilty of conspiracy to fraud and since you were in on this I would be willing to bet that you have lost any and alllllll claims to that liscense you have". Reid pulled his cuffs off his side and said, "you are under arrest, both you and Shawn have the right to remain silent,  
anything you two say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney and have him with you at questioning andif you can't afford one then one will be appointed to you at questioning, now do you two understand your rights that I have read to you"?, they nodded their heads and said, "yes" as they were lead away.

Derek wrapped his arm around his wife and daughter as Shawn and Connor were led out of their house, Jamie said, "congratulations you two, she's yours and your adoption decree will be here by the end of the day". Penelope smiled and said, "really"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, it came through the other day and now since this mess with Shawn is over I will have it sent over to you as soon as I get back to my office".

Penelope said, "thank you Jamie, thank you and Beth so much", Beth smiled and said, "congratulations you three, you deserve to be happy", they then turned and headed out of the house. As they were walking out the door Fran walked up onto the porch and said, "what did I miss"?, Derek said, "she's ours momma, Megan is ours".

She walked over and hugged her son and daughter in law and said, "that's great but what happened to the visitation"?, they spent the next few minutes filling her in on everything that had happened including the fact that Megan was there daughter and the adoption decree would be in their hands by the end of the day today.

Fran said, "this calls for a celebration", Hotch walked back into the house and said, "what was that I just heard about a celebration"?, Fran said, "since we have such good news I think a celebration is in order, don't you"?, Hotch pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her lips and said, "I couldn't agree more Fran".

Reid took a deep breath and said, "well the trash is out" causing everybody to laugh, Dave said, "how about I make us an italian dinner to celebrate the fact that we have a new Bella in our family". Penelope smiled and said, "thank you all, thank you all so much", Hotch said, "we wouldn't have been able to do this without Kevins help".

Derek said, "well then we will invite him to the celebration, he pulled his cell off his side and dialed the number for Penelopes office and after a few rings he heard, "how can I help you agent Morgan"?, Derek said, "for starters you can call me Derek". Kevin said, "re really"?, he laughed and said, "yes really and secondly we would like for you to come to our place in a couple of hours for a celebration".

He said, "celebration, does this mean"?, he said, "it does, Megan is ours and we owe that in a big part to you", he said, "I would love to come", Derek gave him the new address and said, "we'll see you soon and Kevin"?, he said, "yeah", Derek said, "thank you". Kevin said, "you are very welcome I', just glad that I was able to help".

After the call ended Derek said, "he'll be here soon and then we can celebrate having this little angel", Dave clapped his hands and said, "Mrs. Rossi would you like to help me in the kitchen"?, she said, "I would love to Mr. Rossi" and they both laughed as they headed into the kitchen, Derek then kissed his wife on the lips and his daughter on the top of the head as he wrapped them in his arms.


	39. Chapter 39

Instant Family-Ch 39

As the celebration was in full swing Penelope couldn't believe how happy she was, she was married to the love of her life, she had an amazing family, they had just gotten news that she was going to have a baby and now all they were waiting on was the adoption papers to arrive. She sighed happily as she walked over to the door.

She put her hand on the knob and turned it opening the door, she saw the smiling face of a messenger who said, "package for Derek or Penelope Morgan", she said,  
"I'm Penelope Morgan". He said, "please sign here mam", she signed her name and said, "thank you", he said, "have a nice day" as he turned and walked off of the porch.

She stepped back inside and Derek said, "did I hear somebody at the door"?, she said, "I believe this is the news that we've been waiting for", he rubbed his hands together as she ripped the manilla envelope open. She took a deep breath and said, "here it is handsome, she's ours, she's finally ours", he kissed her lips and said, "she's our little angel".

Derek then slid his hand down to her stomach and said, "and soon we will have another little angel", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "what are you hoping for sugar shack"?, he brushed his lips against hers and said, "as long as you and the baby are healthy the sex doesn't matter to me". She said, "I'm with you on that one".

Penelope wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer as she crashed her lips against his, when she moaned against his mouth he deepened the kiss a few seconds later they pulled apart when they heard Fran clearing her throat. She said, "sorry to interrupt you two butttt the foods getting cold", Derek held out his arm and said, "shall we baby girl"?, she laughed and said, "we shall hotstuff, we shall" as they made their way toward the kitchen.

when they got to the table Penelope said, "we finally got the package, Megan is ours, she's finally ours", Derek said, "well she is a Garcia right now but just as soon as we can she's going to be a Morgan". Fran laughed and said, "I can't wait to spoil both of my grandbabies rotten", Dave said, "so it's time to throw this celebration into high gear then, huh kitten"?, she laughed and said, "partyyyyyyyyyy onnnnnnn" causing her family to laugh.

As they were finishing up with their food Hotch pulled his cell off his side and said, "Hotchner", he said, "when did this happen"?, he said, "but how is that possible", everybody waited to find out what was going on. Whent he call ended he took a deep breath and said, "it seeems that Shawn and Connor were both just attacked and killed in jail".

Derek said, "what happened"?, Hotch said, "apparently they walked into the middle of a fight and were stabbed", Dave said, "are we sure that it wasn't a hit of some sort"?, Hotch said, "at this point anything is possible". Fran said, "right now what we need to focus on is that we have Megan and in a few months we are going to have another little one to love".

Derek kissed Penelope on the temple and said, "so true momma", Penelope said, "I want to thank everybody again for everything they've done", Derek looked down at Kevin and said, "and we owe a lot to you Kevin". He said, "I'm just glad that I could help, nobody should be allowed to use a child that way", Hotch raised his glass and said, "here here" as they all took a sip.

When Megan started fussing Derek said, "I'll go", everybody watched as he proudly picked up his daughter and said, "it's alright princess, daddy's got you", he then tenderly kissed her on the forehed and said, "you're safe now and with a family that will always love you". Penelope smiled as she looked around the room at her family.

She put her hand on her stomach and thought, "I can't wait to see you and hold you in my arms", she sighed happily as she watched Derek feeding their daughter,  
oh how she loved saying that their daughter. The family spent the rest of the night laughing and talking as they celebrated the newest addition to their ever growing family.

One chapter left 


	40. Chapter 40

Instant Family-Ch 40

Epilogue- 7 Months Later

Penelope squeezes Dereks hand and says, "ohhhhhhhhhh I can't do this, I can't do this", he brings her hand to his lips and kisses it and says, "yes you can baby girl". She blew out a deep breath and said, "how much longer, how much longer"?, the doctor said, "you are almost fully dilated so it won't be much longer now Penelope".

Reid was chasing Megan around the waiting room as she squealed, he picked her up and said, "I got you monkeyyyyy", she squealed as he wrapped his arms around her. JJ laughed and snapped a few pictures, Penelope had surprised them by going into labor during her baby shower, Sarah and Desiree stayed back at Derek and Penelopes so that Henry and Jack could play and watch movies while they all waited news on the arrival of their newest member.

Fran looked down at her watch and said, "the poor thing, she's been in labor for 10 hours now, she must be exhausted", Dave kissed her gently on the cheek and said, "you are just anxious to hold that grandbaby aren't you"?, she laughed and said, "you know me to well Mr. Rossi". He grinned and said, "that is true Bella,  
that is true".

Alexis looked up at Reid and said, "mommaaaaaa", Reid said, "momma is back there getting ready to have the baby"?, she turned her head to the side and looked at him and said, "bee beeeeee"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "that's right baby". JJ laughed and said, "I can't believe that she went into labor in the middle of her shower".

Emily said, "I've learned to expect the unexpected in this family", Hotch laughed and said, "true dat", Reid laughed and said, "you did not just say true dat did you"?, he nodded his head and said, "true dat homey". Emily threw back her head and said, "who are you and what have you done to my husband"?, he looked at her and said, "I want to be the cool uncle".

Emily said, "awwwwww, you are cool honey it's just a different type of cool", he looked at her and said, "geeeeee thanks Em", she kissed his cheek and said, "he or she is gonna love you just like Megan and Henry do". He sighed and said, "do you really think so"?, she said, "I know so", he intertwined their fingers as they sat there waiting for information about Penelope and the baby.

Dave leaned in and said, "I'm glad that everything worked out and Megan was able to get the money that Shawn was suppose to get", Hotch said, "yeah me to and with Derek and Penelope as her parents she will be level headed so when she reaches the age of 21 she will be able to handle the responsibility". Dave nodded his head in agreement.

Derek wiped her forehead and said, "you are doing so good goddess", the doctor said, "you are doing a great job Penelope and we are one push away from welcoming your little one into the world". On the next contraction she grabbed Dereks hand and squeezed and a few seconds later the room was filled with the sound of their baby crying.

The doctor looked at Derek and said, "daddy would you like to cut the cord"?, he nodded his head happily and said, "I definitely would", she said, "just cut between the two clamps". After cutting the cord the doctor said, "ohhhhhh lookey at you, you are just adorable", Penelope said, "is everything okay, is the baby okay"?, the doctor wrapped the baby into a towel and said, "he's perfect".

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "he's perfect, we have a son hotstuff", Derek said, "he's beautiful just like his momma", she kissed the babies little forehead and said, "he's a mini hotstuff, he looks just like you". Derek kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to", the doctor said,  
"we need to take him and get him cleaned up and then we will be moving you to your room so that your family can see you both".

Derek said, "thank you for everything doctor", she said, "anytime and congratulations he's gorgeous", she then finished sewing Penelope up and said, "we will be moving you to your room in a few minutes". She looked at Penelope and said, "are you feeling alright"?, she said, "tired and sore but amazing, how is our little man"?, she laughed said, "he's fine, they are weighing and mearusring him right now so by the time we get you back to your room he will be ready to join you".

After the doctor left Derek looked down at Penelope and said, "we need to decide on a name", she said, "welllllll I have an idea on that", he said, "and what would your idea be"?, he leaned down and she whispered a name into his ear. He smiled and said, "that's perfect, a strong name for him", she noded her head yes as they readied to move her.

Derek said, "I'll go get the rest of our family and meet you in your room", she waved and said, "give Megan a kiss for me", he said, "I will baby" as he walked out of the room. when Megan looked up and saw Derek coming toward them she ran across the floor squealing, "daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyy". He picked her up and said, "hi princess, are you ready to go see momma"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huhhhhh".

Fran said, "wellllll"?, he said, "both Penelope and our son are fine", Fran hugged him and said, "congratulations baby boy", he said, "thanks momma, why don't we go ahead and head up to her room and then you can meet the newest member of our family. As they headed toward the elevator they tried several times to get Derek to tell them the name and he told them that Penelope was going to be telling the name.

When they walked into Penelopes room she was holding the baby and Megan said, "mommaaaaaaaaaaaa", Penelope smiled and said, "hi baby girl", Derek carried her over and held her up over the baby. She said, "awwwwwwww", Derek said, "that's your baby brother". she said, "awwwww beeeee beeeee", Penelope said, "everybody I want to introduce to you James Derek Morgan".

Fran wiped her eyes and said, "a strong name for a strong little boy", Penelope said, "would you like to hold your grandson"?, she said, "of course I would" and as Penelope put the baby into her arms she said, "hello James Derek Morgan I'm your nana Fran and I am going to spoil you rotten". Everybody gathered closer and Reid said, "he's gorgeous".

As Penelope watched her family pass their newest addition around she laid her head on Dereks shoulder and closed her eyes and it didn't take long for her to drift off to sleep. Derek kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you baby girl", Megan kissed her mommy on the cheek and said, "nigh nigh" before running over to Hotch and saying, "uppppp upppppp".

As Derek looked around the room he realized that right here with him was everything he would ever need, his family


End file.
